Finally found you
by Mizuki-chin
Summary: A murdercase waiting to be solved, weird vampires from various tribes by the name of 'Generation of Miracles' and mates. Neither Aomine nor Kagami asked for any of this. But it's not like they're complaining...at least not a lot. AoKaga, with KasaKise, MidoTaka, MuraMuro, KiyoKuro and AkaFuri on the sidelines. Rated M for language.
1. Introduction Part 1

So, long time no read huh? I've started writing a new story and I have a few chapters ready. I thought I'd post the first chapter. So maybe a review about how you think it turned out? Pretty please?

Anyway, have fun reading!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KnB.

* * *

It was a slightly chilly October evening when a group of young vampires made their way home after a long night of partying in various clubs. They laughed and teased each other, intoxicated from the alcohol consumed a little while earlier and the blood they had fed on from a few unsuspecting humans.

Not enough to kill them, of course, just the right amount to satisfy their natural needs.

Had they been more aware of their surroundings, maybe they would have noticed the dark figures luring in the shadows.

And perhaps they would have noticed a pair of cold and murderous eyes watching their every move, waiting, _eagerly _awaiting the moment he could bury his knife into each and everyone one of them. When he would be able to see them lying in a pool of their own blood, their lifeless eyes staring blankly ahea,-

"A pity, really."

His companion, who had stood beside him silently the whole time, suddenly commented quietly and affectively interrupted his thought process.

The other turned around to face the slightly older male with a crazy smile plastered across his face, a haughty laugh his only reply to the words uttered.

He faced the teenager group once more, hand reaching down and grabbing the knife he always carried with him.

"Yes indeed. So young, "he licks his knife, tongue gliding across the cold metal and he shivered in excitement, his eyes glinting with barely contained insanity "yet they won't live long enough to see the next day."

* * *

"_Again_?"

"Yes again. I was just informed. It seems the victims this time were a young group of teenagers and again they were from one of the great tribes."

An annoyed groan escaped the young male who had spoken first and his shoulders slumped. Frustrated he ran a hand through his jet black hair and sighed once more before he straightened and turned serious.

"This is getting out of hand, isn't it?"

"…For once I have to agree with you. And apparently _he _thinks the same. He called all of the heirs for a meeting."

The green haired male who just spoke adjusted his glasses and met the piercing gaze of the dark haired boy standing in front of him with his own calm one.

"Oh..? It's getting quite interesting~!"

"Tch. Another one…? Yes, I understand. We will be there shortly."

The black haired, blue eyed male ended the call with those words and sighed. It was the ninth time in one month people of the great tribes had been targeted and as a result brutally murdered.

"Hey, you idiot. We've got to get going. Get your ass over here already!"

He barked the orders at a blond standing several feet away with a horde of females surrounding the tall male. Hurriedly the blonde excused himself and ran over to his partner, a happy smile present on his face.

"Senpai, you could have said that nicer, you know~!" he whined loudly.

"Shut up. We've got a meeting so hurry it up."

"Ah! Wait, Yuki-senpai!"

"I told you not to call me that, bastard!"

**Bam**.

"Ow, Senpai…"

The other didn't wait for him and continued walking, annoyance radiating off of him in waves.

* * *

"I'm huuungryyy~!"

"I told you, there's no time. We've been summoned, so let's go."

"But…"

The black haired male sighed and looked up at the much taller, purple haired boy hovering over him, a half eaten chocolate bar hanging from his mouth and eyes pleading for another snack.

Seriously, for his height he really was acting like a five year old all too often. He sighed once more and reached into his pocket to pull out a pack of pocky.

"This will have to do until we're there, yes?"

The package was promptly ripped out of his grip by greedy hands.

"Thank you! I love you~!"

"Yes, yes. I know."

* * *

"It seems we've been called by _him_."

"Oh~? Is that so? Then we better hurry, ne~?"

"Yes, that would be the best choice if we do not wish to upset _him_."

A light blue haired boy turned to look back at the brown haired, and to his dismay also taller male accompanying him. Said male smiled pleasantly and walked past him.

"Then, let's have some fun, shall we~?"

A quiet sigh was all he got in response.

* * *

"D-Do you really think it's a good idea to call a-all of the heirs here?"

A light brown haired boy asked the red-head sitting across from him, a shougi-board on the table between them.

The others hand stilled above one of the figures and he slowly looked up, smiling a little with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Are you questioning me, my love…?"

The first ones eyes widened and he held up his hands in front of him in a defensive gesture.

"N-No! That wasn't what I meant! I just…I'm worried is all. About everyone…especially you, even though I know you're the last person who needs someone like me to worry about but still I just can't help it I…"

He realized that he rambled and immediately stopped. He blushed a bright red and looked to the side, avoiding the piercing red and yellow eyes of the other. The redheads eyes softened and he moved one of the pieces on the board.

"Your blushing face is as adorable a sight as always." He chuckled softly, a barely audible sound.

"Your concern flatters me but you do not need to worry. I am, after all, always victorious. Losing isn't an option, no matter who dares to oppose me."

The other gently shook his head at the overconfidence in his words. It's not that he couldn't back it up though he supposed and prepared to make his next move. Not like he would win anyway.

"Soon we will make our move, Kouki."

* * *

That's it for now my dear readers. I hope you enjoyed the chapter at least a little bit. Until next time~!


	2. Introduction Part 2

So, second chapter and pretty much the end of the introductions. Later chapter I'll explain why Kagami has guns and so on, so please be patient!

Have fun reading!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KnB.

* * *

The great vampire tribes.

All in all there were the Yosen tribe, known to have some of the strongest fighters no one else had. They were able to shatter the ground with only their bare hands. The Shuutoku tribe, bringing forth sharp minds and great tacticians since ancient times.  
The Seirin tribe were the ones who had people of every type, some talented in fighting hand to hand, others were gifted with powers and had to be taught how to control those. It was hard to teach so many different types but Seirin managed to do it and had trained admirable fighters in the past.  
The Touo tribe had the fastest members with the best reflexes, ideal for fighting in hand to hand combat. No one could keep up with their speed. There weren't many with a special ability among them, but really, they didn't need any.

The Rakuzan tribe is seen as the most powerful one, standing slightly even above the other four.  
They have always trained those with the most potential, who were to be leaders of some sort one day.

Amidst these vampires there was a group called the Generation of Miracles. The members of this special fraction presented one member of every tribe, the most powerful to be exact. Striking fear into their enemies with only the mention of their names, but admired and respected greatly by their allies.

Those vampires stand out even amongst the strongest and nobody dared to cross their path if they could somehow avoid doing so.

* * *

"Ah~! It's been quite a while since I was last here! Hey, hey look over there! Isn't tha,-"

"Shut the hell up, you're too loud idiot!" cue a kick to the side.

"Oww, you're so mean Senpai~!" a blond whined loudly.

"Takao-cchi, help meeee!"

"Hahaha~! No way, no way."

"Go die, Kise."

"Ah, you're all so noisy. How annoying. I'm gonna crush you.."

"You can't do that, Atsushi."

"He's right, Murasakibara-kun."

"Wahhhh! Kuroko-cchi, when did you arrive?!"

_Glomp_.

"I was here the whole time; now please release me Kise-kun."

"Yeah, release him. This isn't fun at all~!"

"Noooooo~! I don't wann,-Oww!"

"Let go right now you little sh,-"

"Lively as always, I see."

Immediately the commotion in the room stopped and all heads turned towards the two newcomers entering the meeting room. One of them with bright red hair and heterochromatic eyes - one red and the other gold and the other with light brown hair and matching brown eyes.

The redhead slowly scanned the room, his gaze lingering on each of the occupants for a moment, noticing there were still _three_ empty seats. But first things first.

He would properly welcome the people already present in the meeting room and deal with the latecomer when the right time came.

"I am pleased to see that all of you could gather so quickly."

All in all there were eight people seated at an oval table with two empty seats at the front and one at the end. Some of them were unsettled with the arrival of their boss; others simply didn't care or were seemingly too stupid to do so.

All of the males present wore considerably expensive suits; it was obvious with just one look at them.

On the left side, beside the still empty seat at the head of the table which was reserved for the redhead who just arrived moments earlier, sat a tall purple haired male.

"Atsushi."

Just like the rest he wore a black suit, the only difference being the bright magenta coloured tie, not unlike his hair, hanging loosely around his neck.

Beside him sat a smaller, but still tall black haired boy, his suit just the same as the others but with a neat grey necktie.

"Tatsuya."

On the third seat sat a male with sky blue hair with eyes in the same colour. With an emotionless face he calmly watched the events in front of him unfold.

"Tetsuya."

His black suit fit his small body perfectly, his tie was a turquoise. The light brown haired male beside him smiled brightly, not caring about what happened at all.

"Teppei."

He wore the same outfit as the rest of them, adorned with a brown tie. Across from him sat a guy with jet black hair with equally black eyes who looked cheerful enough but couldn't completely shake of the uneasiness he felt with the redhead's presence in the room.

"Kazunari."

He was the only one with a black suit and a tie in the same colour. On his right sat a green haired boy with glasses, black suit and green tie.

"Shintarou."

He had his arms folded, his legs crossed and was casually leaned back in his seat. The last two, one had bright blonde hair and a pair of hazel eyes that seemed to smile. Next to him sat a black haired man with clear orbs in the colour of the ocean.

"Ryouta, Yukio."

The blond haired boy had a bright smile on his lips and seemingly didn't understand the seriousness of the situation. His partner wore a deep scowl and looked all but pleased at the other boy's behaviour, but he resisted the urge to kick the stupid idiot.

There was plenty of time for that later, after all.

Slowly the redhead, who still stood by the door, turned his head to stare at a vacant spot, before slowly raising an eyebrow.

"I see someone is missing."

His voice was calm, but nobody missed the menacing aura suddenly surrounding the dangerous man in front of them.

'I really hope for him he has a good reason for this.' thought the barely smaller boy standing behind the furious boss and smiled nervously.

* * *

Yawning, a midnight blue haired and slightly dark skinned boy was lying under a tree near the forest at the outskirts of town, lazing away the whole day without a care in the world.

The only thing he had to do today was to attend a meeting called in by the boss of the Generation of Miracles himself. It was about the recent murders - scratch that, more like _massacre_s - that had happened this month. Every victim who was targeted was a member of one of the great tribes. It was clearly meant to provoke them.

Really, who was suicidal enough to try and oppose them? Idiots, that's who.

"Try and catch me, hahah~!"

The shouting of kids interrupted his train of thought as they ran around playing catch and laughing happily.

He yawned again and leisurely, almost reluctantly sat up. Slowly he looked around, rubbing his eyes sluggishly.

Really, those kids shouldn't be so far away from the town, not with all these incidents happening. What were their parents thinking, just let,-

He narrowed his eyes when he saw a man approaching the children.

He had short, dark red hair and matching brown-red eyes. He wore a black jacket, dark blue jeans and black sneakers. Nothing special one would say normally, yes. But not with the two guns strapped to his belt. And the blue haired man would lay his hand in fire and bet these were more than ready to be used.

"Damn it!"

He cursed under his breath and stood up, breaking into a full run not a second later. The redhead turned a moment too late, props to him he even noticed the other with the speed he had, and got thrown to the ground face first with the bluenette pinning him down.

"What the hell!? Let me go you bastard!"

He had a deep, orotund voice which was thick with anger and annoyance at the moment. Despite that and against his will the bluenette shivered pleasantly when it reached his ears.

_What the_... He didn't have time to dwell on that weird fact because the other did _not_ take kindly to being shoved down on the ground. He started blindly thrashing around, trying to hit his attacker somewhere so he could free himself. Not for long though, because he was knocked out by a hit on his head and blacked out.

Making sure the other was really out cold, the dark skinned boy let go of the unconscious guy, removed the guns from him and threw them aside for the moment. Better safe then sorry. He wouldn't take the chance of that dude waking up and shooting him.

He looked the other man over. His face looked almost peaceful and relaxed, which was odd considering the circumstances of his unconsciousness. He looked, dare he think it, _cute _like that, like an ang,- _What. The. Actual. Fuck_.

He did not just think that a potential cold blooded murderer looked cute in his sleep. Nope. Not a chance. He violently shook his head to clear it of such ridiculous thoughts and took out his phone, dialling his bosses' number.

Ring. Ri-

"Daiki."

Well, that was fast.

"How _nice_ of you to call. Mind enlightening me of your whereabouts? After all, the meeting started **half an hour ago**."

The man by the name of Daiki paled considerably and broke out in a nervous sweat.

"Shit. Listen, I've got a good reason for this."

"Oh, I'm certain you have."

Daiki shivered at the voice. It was calm but it promised endless suffering if he wasn't able to explain.

"I've got a suspect."

* * *

So, what did you think? Hope you had fun reading~!


	3. Unexpected turn of events

A/N: This were originally two chapters, but since they are pretty much the same just from different POV's I decided put them together.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KnB.

* * *

Kagami POV

* * *

The redhead awoke again in an empty room, handcuffed and irritated beyond comparison. He remembered immediately how he got in this predicament. This weird blue haired dude just ran up to him and shoved him down, without a reason whatsoever and knocked him out on top of that.

What the hell did he do to deserve this kind of treatment anyway? He tried to stand up with little success. With his hands behind his back, cuffed together, he was too unbalanced to stand up.

"You should give it up. You won't be able to free yourself from your bounds."

Startled the redhead looked up and angry red orbs met calm, sky blue ones. He was honestly surprised. He had expected some bulky, muscle packed guy- someone with more of a threatening aura. Not a short and scrawny looking boy with as much presence as a pot plant. Neither of them moved for quite a while, each just analyzing the man before them until both heard the sound of the door being opened. They turned their heads, the blue haired male indifferent while curiosity was written plainly across the redheads face.

Joining them was the dark blue haired guy who was at fault for him being trapped here and he felt his temper skyrocketing.

"You...! What the hell is your problem, you asshole?!"

"Hmm? You're so loud, shut your trap." Daiki shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to Tetsuya.

"Akashi called for you, I'll take over." at his last words he made a movement with his head in the direction of Kagami. Tetsuya nodded and quietly left the room.

Said cuffed man was silently fuming, wishing his hands were free so he could teach the idiot standing in front o him a lesson. But alias, no such luck and he had to be content with glaring at the ground. After a while he decided that _that_ course of action wouldn't do him any good either and discreetly looked the bluenette over.

He wore a close-fitting black shirt that hugged his body in all the right places and complimented his toned stomach that was visible even through his clothes.  
Dark blue jeans fit snugly around his hips and his shoes were black trainers that seemed to be worn out. In conclusion this guy was really handsome; if you ignored the fact he was the very reason why he was here. When he moved his head up to take a look at the dark skinned mans face he was a bit surprised when he met the blue gaze of the other who had been watching him.

He felt his heart almost skip a beat (but refused to admit it) and fought down a blush that threatened to blossom on his cheeks. How that wasn't an appropriate reaction and he should have hated this guy and not practically drooled over him - well, that thought was shoved to the back of his mind for the time being. Instead he let his anger consume him.

"What the hell's your problem?!"

And just as the other was about to answer, the door opened once more to reveal a redhead, followed by a bunch of people with many different hair colours. The handcuffed male found them more than just weird and promptly dubbed them rainbow-squad in his head for future reference.

There was a purple headed, freakishly tall dude who munched on something, - apparently chips if the bag in his hand was any indication.  
A slightly smaller, glasses wearing and green haired one who held some weird cat-statue. Then a blonde who was all smiles, clinging to the light blue haired male from earlier. In comparison from before he seemed rather ticked off because of the other male nearly suffocating him.

And then there was the one with bright red hair and gold and red eyes that had entered first. Even though he wasn't much taller than the boy with the sky blue hair he seemed to be the boss of them. But whatever he lacked in size, he certainly made up for it with his overwhelming aura of importance, arrogance and superiority.

He often was told he wasn't the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree, but even he could tell just how dangerous all of these people were despite their appearance and strange behaviour.

_Especially_ the heterochromatic eyed man in front of him.

"Then let's begin with the interrogation, shall we?"

At the words uttered he paled a bit. He had no trouble detecting the obvious threat in his voice and the willingness to use force if necessary.

"Listen, I don't know why I'm even he,-" a foot barely missed his head and implanted itself in the wall behind him. He swore he heard the wall crack with the force of the kick.

"I cannot remember allowing you to talk. I advise you to keep quiet unless I ask you a question."

His words were underlined with threat and the promise of pain if he should disobey and he felt himself numbly nodding in response.

"Very well. You were brought here as suspect of a series of brutal murders happening in the past month. Seeing as you carried two guns with you and approached helpless kids who are under the protection of the great tribes my subordinate" -Daiki glowered a bit at the word- "took you into custody for the time being."

With every word spoken the dark redheaded male felt dread filling him. In the eyes of this guy he was already guilty, doomed to whatever they thought would be an appropriate punishment.

But he wouldn't just take this. **No**. He would fight against these idiots until he was dead. He hadn't done anything wrong! He simply wanted the kids to be out of possible danger. He knew about the murders, it was his _damn job_ to find the culprit. That was exactly why he had wanted to tell the kids to play somewhere safe. And that was _exactly_ what he was going to tell those ignorant idiots holding him captive.

But really, looking back he should have been mindful of his diction and used a calm tone. Yeah, too late for that.

"Listen here dipshits, it wasn't me alright?! I was ju,-"

Two tings happened so fast he barely registered them in his mind.

The boss of the rainbow-squad had snapped and raised his leg again and aimed it - no doubt - at his head. The second thing was that the guy that had watched over him earlier, the one with dark blue hair, had dragged the other to the floor before his leg could make contact. His eyes shone with fury and the desire to protect and the redhead felt his heart skip a beat for unexplainable reasons.

It took not even a second until all hell broke loose.

* * *

POV Aomine

* * *

Daiki exited the meeting room with a relieved face. Akashi had chosen not to punish him and for that the bluenette thanked whatever god there was. He had received orders to get Tetsuya and watch over the prisoner in his stead for the time being.

When he opened the room where they held the man captive he had to hold back a laugh. It seemed he just interrupted a staring contest between the two occupants of the room.

"You...! What the hell is your problem, you asshole?!"

"Hmm? You're so loud, shut your trap." Daiki shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to Tetsuya.

"Akashi called for you, I'll take over." at his last words he made a movement with his head in the direction of the cuffed man. Tetsuya nodded and quietly left the room.

Daiki leaned against the wall and watched the redhead who had been rather quiet for a while.

He looked the prisoner over and noted what a well built body the other had. Even if not everything was visible through his clothes, he could see he trained on a regular basis. When he took a closer look at his face he immediately noticed the unusual eyebrows which were horizontally split in the middle. His plump cheeks seemed soft to touch and he itched to caress them and glide his fingers through those red locks.

Daiki wanted nothing more than to release the other man of his shackles. He couldn't explain this weird desire to keep this man, a _total stranger_ to him, safe. For fucks sake he just met him a few hours ago and on top of that he was a suspect in those massacres happening recently.

It seemed he had been staring for too long, because he received a questioning and slightly annoyed look from the cute prisoner.

"What's your problem?"

Yes, that's what he himself would like to know.

The red haired mans voice was laced with poorly contained anger and a hint of curiosity and Daiki found he liked the sound of his voice more and more.

Really, _what the hell_ was wrong with him?

He opened his mouth to answer, but before he could do so the door opened once again to reveal his boss and the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

"Then let's begin the interrogation, shall we?" he heard Akashi say menacingly and he noticed how his angel in shackles – Goddamn it! - the_ prisoner_ stiffened and paled considerably.

"Listen, I don't know why I'm even he,-" a foot barely missed the cuffed mans head and implanted itself in the wall behind him. He swore he heard the wall crack with the force of the kick and held himself barely back from interfering. He really couldn't explain where this weird desire to protect had suddenly come from.

Unbeknownst to Daiki a pair of sky blue eyes was watching his every move and the owner had noticed the rather odd behaviour of the other. He had a faint idea of what was going on but he wouldn't speak up about it. Not yet, at least.

"I cannot remember allowing you to talk. I advise you to keep quiet unless I ask you a question."

Akashi's words were underlined with threat and the promise of pain if he should disobey and he saw the other nod numbly in understanding.

"Very well. You were brought here as suspect of a series of brutal murders happening in the past month. Seeing as you carried two guns with you and approached helpless kids who are under the protection of the great tribes my subordinate" -Daiki glowered a bit at the word- "took you into custody for the time being."

With every word spoken he could practically see how the dark redheaded male was thrown into despair. He too knew that Akashi was to 90% convinced that the man sitting in front of him was guilty. But then he saw a spark of determination in those beautiful eyes of his.

"Listen here dipshits, it wasn't me alright?! I was ju,-"

Daiki didn't really know why he did it, really. He just acted on instinct in that moment.

The second Akashi had raised his leg again to send another kick at the redhead - and he was sure as hell he wasn't going to miss this  
time - he had already moved. He threw himself into Akashi before he could reach the other and dragged him to the ground with him, pinning him down.

When it registered in his mind what he had done, it was already too late.

The room sank into total chaos.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. Hope you liked the chapter :)


	4. Kagami Taiga - the hunter

Hey! I'm here with the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for your reviews, I didn't have time to reply yet, so sorry! But I really love your reviews guys!

Btw there is some latin in this chapter. I do no know if it is correct but it will have to do.

**Disclaimer**: I don't onw KnB.

* * *

The moment Daiki had shoved Akashi down there was a wide range of reaction from the GoM. Atsushi let go of his chips in utter shock, Shintarou nearly dropped his weird cat statue thingy and Ryouta almost had a heart attack. Only Tetsuya seemed just a bit startled, nothing more.

Akashi, after overcoming his initial shock, was **livid**, his eyes shone with fury and he sent a fierce glare at Daiki. Said male promptly rolled of off him and backed up and out of his reach in fear of being killed.

The room was dead silent; the tension was so thick someone could have cut it with a plastic knife. Slowly Akashi got up, his death glare never leaving the dark skinned boy who stood a few metres away from him shaking.

Daiki gulped in fear. He could see his whole life flash before him; he already gave up on coming out of this alive when...

"Well, it seems Aomine-kun has finally found his other half."

Nobody moved even a muscle. Akashi turned around to look at Tetsuya who had spoken. He sent a demanding stare in his direction, silently commanding him to elaborate further.

"He's been on the edge ever since you started threatening the suspect. He acted on instinct just now, and the moment he realized what he'd done he instantly panicked. "

He paused to catch his breath before continuing.

"Besides, not even Aomine-kun is stupid enough to oppose you, Akashi-kun. You are, after all, invincible."

Tetsuya guessed if he buttered Akashi up enough he would calm down a bit and see reason. His assumption was proven right when a haughty smirk appeared on his face and he nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you have a point. Not even _Daiki_ would be foolish enough to do that."

At the revelation of him having found his 'soul mate' Daiki didn't know what to feel. The redhead sitting still on the ground was confused as hell, but didn't dare talk again.  
One near-death experience was enough in one day, thank you very much.

Before anyone else could voice his thoughts, the door opened for the third time that day. It revealed two males. The first one had black hair that covered his left eye and the second one who entered light brown hair. Both looked slightly alarmed but calmed down upon realizing that everything seemed to be alright.

"We heard a loud thud and thought we'd check, just in case." it was the one who entered last that spoke.

No one noticed how the prisoner visibly stiffened in surprise and stared open mouthed at the black haired male in utter disbelieve.

It couldn't be who he thought it was, right?

"Everything is alright, no need to worry Kiyoshi, Himuro-san."

Himuro? It actually was...?

"T-Tatsuya...?"

All heads simultaneously turned towards him. The man by the name of Tatsuya looked positively flabbergasted.

"Taiga?!"

* * *

Finally Taiga was released of the shackles on his hands and he tenderly rubbed his slightly red wrists. They had led him to another room, a common room it seemed.

It was big, with a large comfy looking black couch standing in the middle, a few armchairs in the same colour and a TV almost as big as him. He was motioned to sit down beside Tatsuya. The blue haired guy, whose name seemed to be Aomine Daiki, sat next to him and the purple giant named Murasakibara Atsushi sat down next to Tatsuya. On two of the armchairs the red-haired guy - Akashi- and the other one - Kuroko - took their seats.

"Now, explain yourself Kagami Taiga."

Kagami involuntarily flinched, but calmed down a bit when Tatsuya smiled kindly at him. He sighed and steeled himself for a long talk.

"First off, I'm _not_ a murderer. I'm a member of the 'Venator Hirudo Organisation' and investigating the murder case just like you."

"Wait, what organisation...?" the purple haired guy by the name of Murasakibara stopped munching on his chocolate bar long enough to ask that question before going right back to eating, but he still stared at Kagami expectantly.

...

He actually really doesn't know...!? Kagami didn't know what to say for a moment and just opened and closed his mouth a few times while trying to decide where to start his explanation. He had assumed that every vampire knew about the hunters. Oh well, no helping it, right?

"Firstly the guns I carry with me are special weapons. These weapons are only meant to be used against vampires and there are a lot of different ones depending on the preferred fighting style. There are some who prefer to fight hand to hand and are especially fast, they wear brass knuckles made of silver.

On the other hand there are hunters who prefer to fight from a distance, with arrows for example, or in my case guns. My guns are made of silver too and the bullets themselves are steel coated in silver."

"I demand prove. One of you superiors must confirm it. Or do you have one of the special tattoos, though only the higher ups do have one. Show us yours or contact your boss if you really are a member."

Kagami did as he was told. It would be better for his health if he went along with this Akashi guy for now. He wordlessly removed his jacket to show them his tattoo that ran along his arm. He held it out to show it to the others clearly. Hs arm and a part of his shoulder were covered by the picture of a roaring and fierce looking tiger.

Akashi stood and took a closer look. He touched it carefully and only a moment later he retracted it with a scowl on his face. Those tattoos were made of special ink that vampires did not like. It didn't hurt them or anything, but it felt a bit off for them.

"I see. I believe you, so you may continue."

Kagami nodded.

"I approached those children to tell them to play somewhere else since I knew about the incidents happening. I would **never** harm them or anyone else who is innocent."

He threw a dirty look to Aomine and the other avoided his gaze. Kagami's eyes softened after a moment and he sighed.

"But I guess I can understand his reaction", he made a movement with his head to Aomine, "when he saw me. The guns are my weapons; I always have them with me in case of an emergency. But for those who don't know it might look suspicious. Anyway, that's all I've got to say."

A heavy silence fell over them after that and was at last broken by Akashi.

"I see. Then I apologize for our previous behaviour." One could tell Akashi was _not_ used to apologizing for his actions. Kagami nodded in understanding and smiled a tiny bit.

"It's...it's fine, I guess."

"I have one more question, Kagami-san."

It was Kuroko who had spoken this time and Kagami gave him a sign to continue.

"How come you know Himuro-kun?"

It was the black-haired male himself who answered.

"Actually, we grew up together. We lived in the same neighbourhood for many years and spent a lot of time together. That is, until I moved to another city. We were really close."

"We **_are_ **really close, we're like brothers."

The redhead corrected sternly and it made Himuro smile softly.

"I see. How nice that you got to meet again then." Kuroko too had a tiny smile on his face.

"Very well then." Akashi was the next one to speak.

"It's quiet late, so you can stay the night if you want. A room is already prepared - Tatsuya will be so kind as to show you where your room is."

"Actually, I've got a question, if you don't mind."

He sheepishly scratched his head.

"Of course, go ahead."

"What exactly did you mean with this whole 'soul mate' and 'other half' stuff?"

Silence greeted him and he noted how Aomine fidgeted nervously in his seat. He threw a questioning look in his direction (and refused to admit the other looked rather cute with such an unsure expression on his face) but he just looked away. Kagami had already a faint idea what all of this meant, but he wanted to be absolutely sure.

Finally Akashi broke the silence once more.

"How about we leave those questions for tomorrow? Be assured, you will get your answers."

Kagami thought about it for a second and eventually nodded in agreement. It was late already and quiet frankly he just wanted to lie down in a bed and never move again.

* * *

As Akashi had said Tatsuya was the one to guide him to his room for the night. They kept the conversation light. When they stopped in front of his chambers Tatsuya gave him an apologetic look and smiled softly.

"I'm really sorry for what happened. If I had known you were the one they took into custody I,-"

"You would have jumped to my rescue immediately. I know. Thanks."

He gave him a one-handed hug in appreciation and smiled gratefully at his childhood friend and brother.

After Tatsuya had left he simply let himself fall on the rather big bed. He didn't even have the willpower to keep his eyes open long enough to look at the room he was in or change into the clothes prepared for him and drifted off into a deep, peaceful slumber.

* * *

So I hope you had fun reading this chapter! See you again soon~!


	5. They are all so weird

Hey, this is just a short chapter this time. I wanted to tell you guys that I'm thinking about making some one shots where I explain how the GoM found their mates? How about it?

Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I sadly don't own KnB.

* * *

The next day had been rather uneventful. After he had breakfast together with the rainbow-squad he was told that a meeting would be held in the afternoon and then everything would be finally explained to him.

"Just relax for now Taiga."

Was what he was told by Tatsuya, but that was a surprisingly difficult thing to do since he was in an unknown place - which turned out to be a huge ass mansion - with nothing to do.  
In the end Kagami decided he might as well explore the estate so that he would be cured from his boredom.

First would be the second floor where his room was located.

He came by the living room he had been in yesterday and several bathrooms which were far too big for his standards. Really? Bathtubs in the size of a swimming pool, mosaic floors and golden faucets?

He snorted under his breath - _nobody_ needed this, such knick-knack was unnecessary and even more so ridiculous and useless.  
He continued on down to the first floor, but found there wasn't much difference to the one before.

The ground floor had the same rooms the other ones had too. But contrary to them he found a kitchen there and promptly ate a few snacks. After a moments consideration he pocketed a few chocolate bars he found for later and continued on his way.

Halfway though the corridor he happened to look out the window and discovered the enormous garden. He could see all kinds of flowers blooming in every colour possible and felt a smile tug at his lips.

With a new goal in mind he headed outside.

After a little tour in the garden he realized it really had every flower he could think of. There were red, pink, yellow and white Roses, Pink Colombines, Stargazer Lilies, Chinese Hibiscus and Lavender, but that was only a little bit of the numerous plants growing and thriving here.  
As he looked around some more excitement and curiosity were plainly visible on his face, not unlike a small child

Kagami was about to head over to the Bleeding Hearts in the farther back of the beautiful garden, but him tripping over something - or rather _someone _- and falling face first on the ground foiled his plans.

"Ow...what the hell?"

His words were slightly muffled because he had his hand pressed against his nose which was hurting badly now.

"You okay over there? Should have watched were you're going."

That alluring voice. No doubt it was him. Slowly he turned around, hand still holding his nose and glowering at Aomine Daiki, who was sitting in the grass and casually leaned against a tree.

"Shut up, that hurt you bastard!"

"Now now, it ain't my fault you can't properly look where you're going."

Aomine held barely back a laugh at the redhead sitting in front of him and instead sent an amused smirk his way. He couldn't help teasing the guy; he looked cute when he was angry.

"Screw this, I'm gone!"

In reality he wanted to stay longer, even if Aomine was making fun of him. He liked to hear the others voice - he figured it had to do with the whole 'mate' thing - but his pride wouldn't let him. The moment he tried to get up though, Aomine suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him back down to sit in front of him.

"Calm down I was only kidding, geez."

"Yeah right." he puffed out his cheeks and looked away, clearly annoyed and Aomine only rolled his eyes in response. He reached out with his hand and touched Kagami's cheek, his thumb softly caressing the bridge of his nose.

"You're fine, right?"

Kagami could only stare blankly at Aomine, but oddly he liked his touch and found himself almost leaning into it. He nodded numbly at Aomine's question. In response he got a tiny smile from the blue haired male which only seconds after turned into a mischief grin before he ruffled Kagami's hair and got up.

"See ya later!"

Kagami didn't know how long he sat there, alone under the tree with his face practically burning up.

* * *

After he had calmed down enough - and it had taken longer than he would have liked - he decided he had explored more than enough and headed back to his room.

But it seemed it just wasn't his day. When he rounded the corner he bumped right into Murasakibara. The only reason he did not land on his ass on the floor was because the purple giant had grabbed his collar and pulled him back on his feet.

"I'm sorry. Thanks, man." he threw a grateful look in his saviours' direction.

"Hmm...no problem, I guess..."

After a short silence Kagami remembered the snacks he had swiped earlier from the kitchen and started rummaging through his pockets. Meanwhile Murasakibara watched the other curiously wondering what Kagami was searching so frantically for.

"Ah!" finally he found what he was looking for and held it out for the purple haired boy.

"You like sweets, right? So you can have this as thanks if you want!"

He smiled kindly at Murasakibara, who just stared at him for a moment before slowly taking the snack offered to him.

"Hmm...I like Kaga-chin."

Was what he said before he ruffled Kagami's hair and continued on his way. Kagami just stared after him, wondering why everyone seemed to have a thing for messing up his hair.

* * *

The next chapter will explain what mates are and then it will focus a bit more on the GoM and Kagami interactions.

Until next time!


	6. Finally some answers

Soooo I've been in a good mood today, so here's the next chapter. Thanks for the follows/favs and reviews so far, love you guys!

Hope you have fun reading this chapter too!

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.

* * *

Finally the time for the meeting had come and Kagami felt slightly nervous. Once again he found himself seated between Aomine and his brother with Akashi and Kuroko sitting across from him.

"You wanted to know more about the meaning of 'mates', am I correct?"

Kagami answered 'yes'.

"Tetsuya, if you may."

"Well, Kagami-san, I believe you have a faint idea what it means to be mates, yes?"

Kagami hesitated a moment - all this love stuff wasn't really something he had much experience with.

"I guess it means that people are meant to be together or something?"

Kuroko smiled faintly and nodded.

"Yes, you're right. If two people who are meant to be together - as you put it - meet they feel attracted to each other, no matter the circumstances. It can't really be explained why it's like that, but it happens to us at some point. Actually Aomine is the last of us to find one."

He sneaked a peek at Aomine who looked slightly embarrassed.

"What you're saying is that I'm Aomine's mate?"

"Yes."

"...Well, that explains some things. At least I didn't lose my sanity with that hit on my head."

For example the thing in the garden, when he felt so at ease with Aomine touching him - even enjoying it. Or how he found Aomine's voice so entrancing and his presence soothing.

"Still, it's really...weird. I mean, I don't know him or anything."

"That is why we would like to suggest to you staying here for a while."

At this Akashi spoke up.

"Exactly. For one we would appreciate your help in investigating the murders. On the other side you would have plenty of time to get to know Daiki. Once we've solved the case you can still decide at your own discretion what you want to do from that point on."

"My help in the case? Well...we could do more if the Venator Hirudo Organisation and Generation of Miracles worked together I suppose..."

He trailed off, still a bit unsure. But it _did_ sound like a good course of action. So in the end he voiced his approval. But he would have to inform his boss later.

"Good. For today this was all. You're free to do what you want."

With those words Akashi bid his farewell and left the room.

* * *

When he was back in his room the first thing Kagami did was to grab his phone and dial in the number of his boss.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"**Kagami Taiga!** _Where the hell have you been you ungrateful brat?!"_

Kagami had to hold the phone away from his ear in fear of going deaf, courtesy of the shouting female on the other line. He let out a nervous laugh and scratched his head in an embarrassed gesture, even though she wouldn't be able to see it.

"Hey, Alex...how's it going...?"

" 'How's it going...?' '_How's it going?!_' I'll tell ya how's it going! I've been worrying over your sorry ass for the past few days!"

"Ale,-"

"I'm going to kill you when you get back you little punk! I'm going to shove my foot up so far up your a,-"

"Alex! I'm not coming back yet!"

Silence greeted him and he broke out in a nervous sweat. Silence wasn't always a good sign.

"...What do you _mean_ 'you won't come back'?"

But in this case silence was good it seemed. Finally she had calmed down. Thank god.

"I got involved with some vampires called the Generation of Miracles. They want us to work together to solve the murder case you assigned me with."

Again stunned silence.

_"__The Generation of Miracles?_ How the hell did you manage that?!"

"Seems like I'm the mate for one of them."

After a moment a heavy and defeated sigh left her lips.

"Are you serious...? I can't even let you out of my sight for two days without you getting involved with some crazy stuff! Damn it, Taiga."

"Sorry..."

"Listen, I trust you decision. If you think you should stay with them to get this mission done, so be it. But please do me a favour and be careful okay?"

Now he felt guilty for not calling her sooner.

"Thanks, auntie. I'm sorry."

"...It's fine. Call me again soon okay?"

"Yeah, bye."

"Yes, until next time."

* * *

Chapter Extra:

Four figures sat in a barely lit room, their faces concealed by the shadows.

"It seems the boss of this petty little group is getting serious." said the first guy, his voice betraying his sick amusement.

"I don't see any problem. Those inexperienced brats won't last long anyway."

With a gruff tone it was the third person in the group who answered.

"I don't care, as long as I can slice something into tiny pieces~!"

Was the second ones answer in a sickly sweet singsong tone. His eyes shone with malice - the same crazy eyes that had looked upon the group of teenagers only two days ago.

"Enough already with your annoying blabber."

An ice cold, calm voice interrupted the fourth person. He was seemingly the leader of them.

"Soon we'll have them were we want. And then I will erase their very existence from this world."

* * *

I just realized I kinda suck at writing the evil guys. I'm so sorry. I hope you still enjoyed the chapter!


	7. The weirdo, the hawk and the shadow

So here's one more chapter for my darling reviewers / followers and those who faved the story. Thank you very much!

This chapter is mainly Kaga and GoM interaction (Mido, Taka and Kuro)

_This means flashback. _- It's only a small one though.

Have fun reading!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KnB.

* * *

The next day, after he had breakfast with everyone (it was becoming a routine) he decided to visit the library Akashi had told him about. He wasn't really one for reading, but since there weren't any meetings the next few days he thought he could at least check it out. The pride in Akashi's voice couldn't be missed.

When he first stepped into the room his eyes widened. It wasn't a room but a _hall_ with shelves as far as the eye could see. Everything was filled with books, some looked really old and worn out, others new like they hadn't been used all that often yet. That explained why Akashi was so proud of this. Kagami would be too. After gawking at the shelves filled with a huge assortment of books and books and _even more_ books he noticed he wasn't alone in the 'room'.

There were two people - one sitting at the table reading attentively while the other was flipping uninterested through some pages. Their names...Ah, yes. Midorima and Takao if he remembered it correctly. He began walking in their direction and Takao was already waving at him excitedly.

"Yo, Kagami! What's up?!" he practically shouted with a big grin on his lips that almost split his face in two. Midorima simply continued reading and paid Kagami no attention.

"Hey Takao!" and he added after slightly hesitating, "Hello Midorima."

The green haired male looked up briefly and after a short pause gave Kagami a nod in greeting.

"Hello Kagami Taiga."

"...It's enough if you only call me 'Kagami'. Hearing my whole name every time feels really weird." He smiled a little at Midorima who only nodded once more and turned back to his book.

"Soooo how have ya been hunter-san? I heard you almost got killed by Akashi? Congrats on surviving your first encounter with him!"

Takao chatted excitedly away and Kagami could only nod occasionally at his words. He wasn't fast enough to reply most of the time and Takao just kept on talking, jumping from one topic to the next.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw how Midorima's eyebrow twitched and he could almost _feel_ the annoyance the other radiated. Kagami decided to stop the argument that was surely going to happen soon, if Takao didn't stop his relentless chattering and let's be honest, that wouldn't be the case anytime soon.

"- so there I was hanging upside down on a rope from the third story window when suddenly,-"

"Um...Takao...?"

"Yes?" Takao smiled brightly at him.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else and leave Midorima to read in peace...?"

"Oh! Sure! Ne, Shin-chan~! Is it okay~?"

"Just go."

"Yay~!" and Takao skipped out of that hell hole filled with books, glad to get out of that boring place. Behind him he dragged a sighing Kagami with him which left Midorima alone in the library

"At least one of them still has a little common sense." He sighed tiredly before he once more immersed himself into his book.

* * *

Four hours. _Four hours_ of listening to a hyper Takao chat about anything he could think of. Anymore and he would have jumped of the tallest building he could find just to escape him and his nonstop blabbering.

Don't get him wrong, Takao was an okay guy, really. He discovered he got along just fine with him. But four hours is just too much and he was glad when Midorima dragged the other male away. Even though the green haired guy was kinda weird.

Just before they left he asked him what sign he was.

* * *

_"Huh? Sign?" a very confused Kagami asked._

_"Yes. I'm cancer. What are you?"_

_"Oh! That's what you meant. I'm a Leo._

_"Hmm...interesting."_

_And he turned around without another word - with Takao following closely on his tail- and left behind a slightly confused and weirded out Kagami._

* * *

Later on he figured out it had something to do with the whole fortune stuff Takao had told him about.

Apparently Midorima was said to be blessed by the goddess of fortune herself. He enhanced the effect by carrying around his so called lucky items, which were objects his horoscope recommended to him. He claimed to win every fight as long as luck was on his side.

Takao also talked about himself. He had something he called 'hawk eye'. With that he could see farther than anyone else, even through walls, trees and so on if he so desired. It made him a perfect spy.

Aomine and Murasakibara both didn't have any and Takao told him how they once claimed they didn't need them anyway.

He wondered what kind of abilities the others had, but four hours weren't enough time for Takao to tell him about everyone.

* * *

After the rather tiring endeavour with Takao and Midorima Kagami had decided against going back to the library and instead visited the training hall the rainbow squad leader had mentioned.

It was located underground so there wouldn't be any noise getting through to the rooms where meetings were held and the vampires slept.

There was an elevator that could be taken, but Kagami took the stairs. Nothing against a little workout right?

The stairs themselves seemed rather old, like they've been there for a long, long time. They were rock-hewn, every now and again there were little holes - some had crumbled away over the years of usage.

Half an hour later and Kagami reached the bottom, making his way over to the only door in a rather long, dimly lit hallway. The moment he reached out to turn the handel he heard a loud thud followed by a painful sounding groan. Raising an eyebrow Kagami opened the door to reveal a sky blue haired male lying on his back in seemingly a lot of pain.

"Whatcha doing down there...?"

Startled the bluenette scrambled to get onto his feet, almost tripping and falling down again in his hurry.

"Kagami-san, I did not notice your arrival." Kuroko fidgeted and was apparently embarrassed by his little display of clumsiness.

"Yeah...um, what were you doing anyway?"

Kuroko hesitated a moment before deciding that there wouldn't be any harm in telling the redhead and started talking quietly.

"Actually I tried to train by myself. I wanted to improve my strength in physical combat since it is only average."

Kagami blinked a few times, a bit surprised at that answer. Wasn't this guy part of the 'Generation of Miracles', the strongest of the strongest? Why would his strength be only average?

As if reading his mind Kuroko answered his unasked question.

"I am not the best fighter. I prefer using my ability to win and that normally doesn't involve hand to hand combat."

"Then why train that?"

"Excuse me...?" Kuroko seemed a bit perplexed so Kagami explained further.

"I mean, you can defend yourself just fine with the skills you have, right?"

"That may be true bu,-"

"Then you should concentrate on the things you're good at, right? I'm sure you can better your skills even more and support everyone with it. If you aren't good in certain areas, then concentrate on the others, get better and make up for it."

For a moment Kuroko stared at Kagami with a blank look on his face. The other wasn't aware of that in the least though and sent a bright smile at the vampire standing across from him. Kuroko pulled himself together after a few more moments of stunned silence before he coughed awkwardly into his hand and slowly nodded.

"I-I guess."

Immediately Kagami's face brightened even more and he let out a merry laugh.

"If you want I can be your training partner! Training alone is boring, right?" the words were said with such an eagerness and honesty that Kuroko didn't have the heart to say 'no'.

"Yes, thank you very much."

"Sure thing!"

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter! Until the next chapter!


	8. His reason

_Important, please read:_

For those who didn't see it yet, I've posted the sidestory to this one called: How they met

Thanks for those who already reviewed, love you~!

That's all :) Enjoy the chapter everyone

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KnB.

* * *

The sun was already setting when he and Kuroko were finally done.

Kuroko told him about his ability and quiet frankly it sent shivers up his spine.

Kuroko could force his way into the memories of his enemy. They would get corrupted by shadows and turn into anything he wanted. Cheerful memories could be remade into tragic, painful ones or into nightmares full of horror and gore. It could make the one who experienced it go insane.  
Kuroko trapped them within their own memories and there was no escape for them.

He wouldn't want to be one of the poor souls who ended up insane after the blue haired vampire was done with them.

* * *

He decided to stop by the tree in the garden again and stay there for a bit to admire the beautiful flowers blooming there.

_That's not true and you know it_.

He tried to ignore the voice in his head that told him his reason for going there was that he hoped Aomine would be there too.

His eyes lit up at the sight of the bluenette lying under the tree, gazing lazily at the pink and orange clouds that were floating by. He smiled and walked just a tad bit faster in the direction of his supposed mate.

"Yo, Aomine." the redhead sat down beside the other and leaned against the tree trunk.

"Kagami." Aomine turned his head when he greeted him and sat up.

"And what were you up to the past few days? Murasakibara was practically swooning over you and that's really weird. What did you do?"

"Huh? I just gave him some candy...?" It came out more than a question than the answer the other probably expected.

"Well, that explains it."

At the perplexed look Kagami shot him he just shook his head in a dismissive manner.

"The guy loves sweets. I don't know why he's not already unable to move and only rolling around by now with all the candy and stuff he gobbles down.

Kagami snorted at the image that instantly appeared in his head. After the brief conversation a silence followed - it wasn't an uncomfortable one. It was a nice, calming one and Kagami felt content just being together with Aomine.

It was still really weird to Kagami to feel this way but he couldn't influence it. It was a useless effort to try and tell himself he wasn't attached to this man in some way or felt comfortable and at peace with him like with no one ever before.

The blue haired male was arrogant, cocky and much too confident in his skills.

On the other hand he was very lazy, laid back and easy going.

With Aomine he felt at ease, like a calm wave washing over him whenever he saw the other. Kagami began to understand what it meant to have a mate and he didn't mind this progress in the least.

"Hey Kagami?" Aomine's voice broke his train of thought and he absentmindedly nodded for the other to continue.

"I wanna ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Why did you..." he hesitated a moment before he continued.

"Why did you choose to become a vampire hunter?"

Kagami blinked a few times until the question had registered in his mind.

"Why do you want to know...?" the redhead looked away, avoiding Aomine's eyes.

"I was just curious." the other replied in a nonchalant tone and a shrug of his shoulders. "You don't _have_ to tell me though."

Silence fell over them. Aomine studied the redhead in front of him. He still hadn't looked him in the eyes since he asked his question.

Aomine let out a sigh, he shouldn't have asked after all. He was a bit startled when Kagami suddenly _did_ speak.

"When I was younger, around six or seven, or something I think, I went shopping with my parents. It got pretty late when we were on our way home, the sun had already gone down. I was walking in front of my parents until some people - a group of three or four, I don't really remember - were coming our way from the other side of the street. They were laughing but when they spotted us they suddenly fell silent and changed sides."

Kagami stopped to catch his breath. The more Aomine heard the more he felt unsettled. Kagami began speaking once more.

"My parents stopped for a moment and called me back. My mom took me by the hand and pulled me behind her whispering to me I should run if she said so. I didn't really understand then...but nodded anyways.

We continued walking forward and when we were almost past them they grabbed my fathers arm and said something to him...I don't know what he said but in the next moment my mother had pushed me forward and shouted at me to run. I was too shocked and just stood there for a moment.  
Another one of these guys held my mother back too and she continued to shout at me to run away, that they would follow soon. I believed her." he paused for a moment. "They never did though."

Aomine didn't know what to say. He felt sympathy, anger and sadness but he didn't know how to express them. He didn't know what he could say to make Kagami maybe feel a bit better and that made him only angrier.

"My aunt took me in afterwards. It so happens she's the head of the organization I work for now. It was convenient to me since after what happened I started to loath vampires. I hated them for taking my family away. I simply wanted revenge. I started my training to become a vampire hunter for that reason. But when my aunt found out she knocked some sense into me and for that I'll always be grateful."

* * *

_"Taiga, I know it's none of my business but...why did you almost desperately want to start with your training now? You could have waited another few years."_

_A young busty woman with long silky blond hair and sky blue eyes asked a younger version of Kagami sitting in front of her. They currently were in her office and she had finally asked the question that had been bugging her for weeks - ever since Kagami suddenly expressed his desire to become a hunter. The boy in front of her looked down and after a while she gave up on getting an answer when he suddenly spoke. Though the words uttered made her blood boil and she clenched her hands into fists._

_"I want revenge for my family. Vampires ,- " the word was uttered with disgust and scornfulness- "are unpredictable beasts. They kill people wherever they please. They're mons,-"_

_The female banged her hands on the table in front of her and stood up to walk around the desk. She towered over the young Kagami and glared down at him with so much anger in her eyes that the red head shrank back. She took a deep breath to somewhat calm herself before she started speaking._

_"Kagami, are all humans good?" dumbfounded the other could only stare blankly at her._

_"W-what?"_

_"I'm asking you: Are all humans good?"_

_"W-well, there are some who are but wha,-"_

_"So not everyone is a good person?"_

_"I-I guess not...?" he didn't understand where she was going with this. Of course not every human on earth was good._

_"That's right. There are humans that steal, kill and betray those who trust them - may it be family, friends or lovers. Are all humans bad because of that?"_

_"No! Not everyone does that!" Kagami protested furiously._

_"Exactly. Why do you think it's different with vampires?" shocked silence greeted her. Kagami was frozen to his spot, wide-eyed and mouth slightly agape. The woman sighed sadly._

_"I know what happened was terrible but...don't let this hatred control you. Just because some vampires are bad and do horrible things doesn't mean everyone else does too."_

_Kagami nodded slowly and looked down on the ground. Alex' eyes softened at the sight._

_"Taiga", her voice was gentle and loving now and she reached down to hug the boy close to her, "please try to see things for how they really are. Make your own opinion of vampires and humans alike and then you can decide for yourself."_

_"Promise me?" it was a barely audible whisper._

_"O-okay, auntie Alex. I'm sorry..."_

* * *

"So my reason for wanting to be a hunter changed that day. From then on I just wanted to protect those who are dear to me and those who need my help. Be it vampire or human, I wanted to be fair..." Kagami trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Aomine had calmly listened to everything Kagami had to say, his attention never straying even for a second from the red head. When he had finished he took a deep breath and stood up.

Truth be told, Aomine still had no idea how to react to all this. He wanted to comfort the other, but he hadn't done something like that for anyone before. He realized that Kagami had gotten slightly unsettled and anxious with his silence and made his way over to the hunter. He sat down beside him so that their shoulders were touching.

Aomine reached over to pet Kagami's red locks in a vain attempt to make him feel better. There was an awkward silence, Aomine still petted Kagami and the red head stared blankly at Aomine.

"...Pft. Haha~!"

"What the hell?! What's so funny huh?!"

"Y-you totally suck at this! Ahahaha!"

"Shut up, Bakagami!" Aomine blushed a bright red in embarrassment and stopped his petting and instead messed up Kagami's hair while said male continued to laugh uncontrollably.

When Kagami finally calmed down and Aomine stopped his assault, the comfortable silence between them was back. Kagami leaned his head on Aomine's shoulder to the other's surprise. Not that he minded in the least.

"...Thanks."

Kagami said sheepishly, almost shyly and Aomine laughed quietly.

"You've got nothing to thank me for."

"You know...if not for that conversation I would never have even considered talking to Tatsuya. He was the first one beside my aunt who felt like family for me despite being a vampire."

There was fondness in his eyes as he talked about his family and Aomine was ashamed of himself for feeling envious of Himuro, even if it was only for a moment.

"And also..." Kagami turned to look at him with a gentle smile and Aomine's heart skipped a beat.

"I wouldn't have met you."

Aomine blushed slightly and pulled Kagami a bit closer to plant a kiss on his hair.

* * *

Sorry if it's too sappy but I really wanted a cute moment for them.


	9. The calm before the storm

Hey guys, it's been a while! Sorry I didn't update but I had some things to attend to. I thank everyone who faved/followed and reviewed this story! I love you guys, you always make my day 110% better.

Have fun reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.

* * *

"Hey Kagami-cchi!"

"...'Cchi'?"

"Oh, that's a suffix I add for people I respect and well...", he grins widely, "we're family now, right!?"

Kagami's eyes widened in surprise and a warm smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah. Thank you."

Kise then and there decided that he likes this new member and tried to tackle him into a hug – it was Kise after all - but a foot connecting with his face stopped him.

"Oi Kise, the hell are you doing?! We're supposed to head out for our patrol, you idiot!

"Ah, senpai that hurt! You didn't have to kick me, you know." Kise tenderly rubbed his throbbing nose.

"Shut up already with your whining...oh, you're..." it was only now that Kasamatsu noticed the third person that was with them.

"Um...hey. Sorry if I kept Kise from getting ready..." Kagami trailed off unsurely. He hadn't talked to this guy – Kasamatsu Yukio – before. He saw him mostly hanging around Kise, Kuroko and Akashi.

"It's fine, no worries." He ignored the blonds' whines in the background about how he didn't have to kick him if it wasn't that important.

"Well, we didn't have a chance to talk much yet, huh? Um...welcome in the family, I guess."

He awkwardly stretched out his hand for a handshake. Kagami smiled kindly in return and shook the vampire's hand.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"Senpaaaaiii~! Kagami-cchiii~! Don't ignore me!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"...aiga. Taiga. Kagami Taiga I will not tolerate you're inattentiveness any longer."

It had already been three month since they met the young hunter. Right now the murders had abruptly stopped and some of the tribe's members thought that it was finally over, but Akashi wouldn't have any of their rubbish. They were really fools if they thought the attacks would randomly stop and everything would go back to normal.

He still sent the other GoM to patrol the city on a regular basis; security was so tight like never before.

He had a feeling it was only the calm before the storm.

Anyway, back to the situation at hand.

Akashi had just gotten a report from Taiga about the patrol he and Daiki had done. It was in the middle of giving his next orders that Akashi realized the other hadn't been listening to him at all.

Kagami blinked and his vision focused on a short red haired, gold and red eyed male glaring dangerously up at him.

Oh shit. Right. Akashi had been talking to him and he just had to space out like that. Damn it all.

"I-I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I swear...!"

Kagami sheepishly scratched the side of his head, but his eyes screamed 'Please don't kill me.'

Akashi sighed tiredly, the dangerous glint in his eyes wavering. He couldn't be mad at the air head for too long.

In his heart he had already accepted Taiga as a new member of his beloved family.

"I will let it slide this once. We will later have a meeting, don't be late. You may go."

Kagami's whole face immediately lit up like a Christmas tree at his words and he grinned.

"You're not that bad a guy after all!" and he reached over to ruffle Akashi's hair, not noticing how the shorter boy stiffened at the touch.

"I'll see you later then, Akashi!"

He turned around and walked out of Akashi's office without ever having noticed the annoyed look following him out.

"...Be glad you're Daiki's mate and such a clueless idiot."

Akashi's eyebrow twitched as he glared at the door Kagami had just left through.

* * *

It was later, in the middle of the meeting, that one of the maids barged in through the doors surprising the Generation of Miracles and Kagami.

She panted and tried to catch her breath. The young woman barely got out a few words, but they were enough to let their blood run cold.

"Master Yukio...! He...He was badly wounded! He's in our hospital in the city right now!"

* * *

I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. Hope you liked the chapter :) If you have the time please review. Love you guys, until next time!


	10. The storm starts

So new chapter, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB.

Have fun reading and maybe review? I'd love to know you're thoughts on who you think the bad guys are!

* * *

It took Akashi only a few seconds before he began to give his orders.

"Kouki, take over for me for the time being. Atsushi, Tatsuya and Teppei. You three will take care of patrolling the borders and make sure nobody will set a foot on our territory. Kazunari and Shintarou you will see to it that no unknown people enter the hospital Yukio is at right now. Taiga, Daiki and Tetsuya, you three will accompany me – we are going to see what happened to Yukio.

Understood?"

A chorus of 'yes' was his answer.

* * *

When they arrived at the clinic Kise was already waiting for them. His eyes were red and puffy, no doubt from crying and he looked thoroughly shaken. No wonder really, it was his mate after all. If it were Aomine... Kagami didn't want to think about it.

Kise's 'Hey' was so quiet he almost missed it and silently the blond led them to the room Kasamatsu was in for the time being. They stepped inside and Kagami's heart clenched in sympathy.

The black haired male was asleep with an oxygen mask on his face.

His right arm was bandaged - probably bruised or even broken and a large bandage tied around his stomach.

Akashi's eyes shined with suppressed fury. Kuroko looked passive as always – at least for someone who _didn't_ know him.

But his eyes spoke volumes - they were blazing with hate for the one who dared to lay a hand on his family.

Aomine was positively enraged and clenched his hands into fists. He slightly relaxed when Kagami took his hand in his own, but Aomine could feel that the redhead too was angered immensely.

Akashi turned to Kise who had sat down beside his lover and tightly held onto his hand.

"Tell us what happened, Ryouta." He said softly and Kise hesitantly nodded.

"We...We were patrolling around the city as usual. There was nothing out of the order, everything was quiet and peaceful. A-At some point we separated and Yuki-senpai headed for the outskirts of town while I went to check some side alleys. We wanted to meet up later, but he didn't come – he's _never_ late. So I went to look for him a-and found him like this."

Kise was near tears again now and started shaking.

"He would have _died_ if he wasn't a vampire! If-if I had gone with him this wouldn't have happened...! I-It's my fault that h,-!"

He hadn't noticed Akashi approaching him until the redhead reached out to softly ruffle his hair.

"This isn't your fault Ryouta. And I'm sure Yukio would punch you if he heard what you are saying." His voice was soft, gentle and comforting. Kagami was surprised by this side of Akashi, but then again Kise was part of his family.

"A-Akashi-cchi!" and the tears started to fall once more while Akashi comforted Kise as best as he could.

After a while Aomine and Kagami were dismissed. It didn't seem like whoever did this to Yukio was planning on attacking once more in such a short time. Akashi said they still had something to discuss and stayed behind together with Kuroko.

"Be careful on your way back."

* * *

"Ryouta, we'll have to take a look at Yukio's memories." Akashi said quietly.

"...I know."

"I'm sorry Kise-kun. I'd like to postpone it too, but it is urgent. We need to know who attacked Kasamatsu-san."

"It's fine Kuroko-cchi. I trust you." The blonde managed a small smile.

"Thank you." Kuroko returned the smile with one of his own.

"Then, go ahead Tetsuya."

Kuroko nodded and stepped closer towards Kasamatsu. He took his hand and closed his eyes in concentration and tried to find the memory he needed. The memory that would finally reveal their enemy.

_He found himself watching Kasamatsu walk near the forest outside of town. He was alone at first, but in a flash two people seemed to appear from thin air a few metres in front of him. They stood under one of the trees, their faces concealed by the shadows._

_Startled, the blue-eyed man stepped back and took on a defensive position._

_"Who are you?! Where the hell did you come from?!"_

_The two shadow man did not answer, however. One of them took one step closer to Kasamatsu, who immediately raised one of his protective shields._

_In the blink of an eye he was gone and reappeared in front of Kasamatsu in an attack. He lunged out with his leg and sent a kick straight to the protective shield that surrounded the black haired male._

_To both Kasamatsu's and Kuroko's horror the shield could not withstand the force of the attack and shattered._

_In a flash the first attacker stepped back and the other took over. He had a knife in his hand and – Kuroko closed his eyes._

_He hated this part of his power. He had to helplessly witness his friends getting hurt and he couldn't do anything to help them. _

_He stopped the memory just before the attackers left and approached the scene, careful not to look at Kasamatsu – he did not want to see the horrible state the other was in. He tried to concentrate on finding out the identity of these bastards. They would pay for what they did._

_The moment he had a look at their faces he gasped._

His eyes opened in shock and he was back in the real world. He swayed a little and Akashi had to steady him.

"Tetsuya, what did you see...?"

"I...I know who is behind all this."

* * *

So sorry for the cliffhanger, guys. Just so there's no confusion:

Kasamatsu's ability is the creating of shields. They are said to be _unbreakable_, that's why he and Kuroko were so shocked when it broke.


	11. We're in this together

I'm so sorry. Next chapter you will know for sure who the bad guys are, I promise! I love you guys and once again thanks for the lovely reviews/follows and faves. I'm sorry if I didn't have the time to reply to your review, please forgive me! Anyway, enjoy this chapter guys~!

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB.

* * *

Aomine and Kagami were on their way back, but the redhead felt that something was off about his partner.

Aomine was walking slightly behind Kagami and was unusual quiet. Kagami wasn't used to this side of the blue-haired vampire – so eerily quiet with such a worried and serious expression on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed like he was in deep thought, his lips set into a frown.

Kagami definitely liked the cocky, arrogant but sweet and caring Aomine a lot better than this one. But in a situation like this he could understand why he was like this. Kagami himself was worried for everyone.  
Even if he didn't know most of them that long, they were just as important to him like his aunt or Tatsuya were.

The Generation of Miracles had welcomed him with open arms into their family and Kagami had felt happy that they accepted him so unconditionally. He wanted to show them that he thought no different of them, that Kise, Kasamatsu, Kuroko, Kiyoshi, Midorima, Takao, Akashi, Furihata and Aomine – _all of them – _were important to him, his _family_.

He would fight alongside them to end this madness and protect the others from harm.

Kagami was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Aomine had stopped walking. When he finally did, he turned around rather perplexed. Aomine wasn't looking at him but the ground. Before Kagami had a chance to ask what was wrong, Aomine started talking quietly.

"I...I don't want something like that to happen to you, Kagami..." Aomine continued to look down on the ground and clenched his hands into fists. It was the first time in his life he felt truly scared and so _helpless_.

Scared of Kagami getting hurt-of _losing_ him or anyone else for that matter. The thought was unbearable in his mind and he tried to push it far away, but failed miserably. He didn't want to think about something like that- it wouldn't happen. _Aomine_ wouldn't let that happen. Never.

Kagami's eyes softened and he gave the other a sympathetic look. He hesitantly stepped closer to take Aomine's hand in his and ran his thumb over the back of his hand. It was a try to erase such worries from the other's mind.

Kagami forced a grin onto his face.

"That won't happen to me. I'm stronger than you think. I'm not just going to die so easily."

"Do you think Kasamatsu is weak?!"

Aomine shouted angrily and broke free of the red head's grasp.

"His shields are supposed to be _unbreakable_! This never happened before! If he couldn't take them you won't be able to defeat them either! The only thing saving him from certain death is the fact that he's a vampire! This was only a warning! If they wanted to kill him they would have been easily able to do so! What the hell makes you think you can take them on?!"

There was a tense silence between them. Aomine panted from his angry rant and glared at Kagami who blinked owlishly back at him

"What are you even talking about? Are you an idiot?"

"Huh? What did you say?!"

"I'm not alone. I'll have you with me, right?

"...What?"

Kagami allowed a small smile to form on his lips.

"You said I alone have no chance of winning and that may be true. But that isn't the case, right? They only defeated Kasamatsu because they cornered him alone. We're going to fight together, right?"

"You..." Aomine's mind was blank, no words came to mind and he just stared at Kagami flabbergasted.

Unperturbed Kagami continued.

"So you don't have to worry about something happening to me. And I don't have to either, cause...you know...we'll be together from now on, so...just trust me, alright?"

"Kagami..." there was something in Aomine's eyes Kagami had never seen before and he was worried he had upset the other even more with his words. He was about to open his mouth and utter an apology when strong arms pulled him into a firm chest.

"Eh...? Aomine?"

"You're right. I won't let them near you. We're gonna kick their asses together with the others and make them regret ever messing with one of us...!"

Kagami slowly wrapped his arms around Aomine's waist and gently squeezed.

"Mhm. Of course."


	12. Betrayal

So after one week without internet I present to you the new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews/follows/faves, I looooove you guys so much! I hope you enjoy!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own KnB

* * *

The next day an emergency meeting was held with every member of the Generation of Miracles – except for Kise and Kasamatsu.

Everyone was on edge, waiting for Akashi to start.

"I will cut straight to the case. We know who the mastermind behind the murders is.  
Except for Kagami you all should know him well. _Hanamiya Makoto_."

Kagami practically felt how the temperature in the room dropped several degrees when the name left Akashi's mouth.

But what really catched his eye was the way Kiyoshi tensed up and Kuroko took his hand to give it a reassuring squeeze.

"That fucking bastard, I'll kill him." Aomine growled lowly.

Midorima crossed his arms and glared at nothing in particular while Takao's smile vanished the instant the name was uttered.

Murasakibara scowled and pushed his snacks away. He didn't feel like eating anymore. Himuro looked disgusted at the thought of the man.

Even Furihata, who was normally such a kind soul scowled at the thought of this person, his eyes becoming cold.

Kagami almost didn't want to ask but he needed to know.

"Who is this Hanamiya-something?"

They all stayed deathly silent until Midorima took it upon himself to give the redhead an explanation.

"Hanamiya was once one of our comrades. He wasn't exactly a member of the Generation of Miracles, but there's no denying that he is a strategic mastermind...  
Also, he has the ability to take control of those who have a weak mind or confused feelings. He can make them his dolls and it's almost impossible to bring them back. Talents like him who aren't as strong as us but still an respectable opponent are called _'Uncrowned Kings'_."

He paused for a moment and Aomine took the chance to continue.

"The bastard broke one of the taboos of the tribes. He attacked a fellow member of us – and severely wounded them. He was banished from every tribe and we stripped him off his title. Should have killed him too while we were at it."

Kagami needed a moment to take everything he just heard in.

"But...who did he attack?"

Again silence greeted him. This time Kiyoshi was the one who spoke.

"...Me. We had a mission together. Nothing unusual really."

The smile the older male always had on his lips wasn't there; it was the first time Kagami had seen him so serious.

"It was quickly taken care of but on the way back he suddenly stopped. I was about to ask what was wrong but in that moment he already...Actually I'd rather not go into detail. Let's just say that even if I'm a vampire and heal rather fast, it took me almost one year to recover."

Kagami couldn't believe what he heard – he had been their comrade, fought and lived together with them. They all thought of each other as family and would give their live for them - he had seen for hismself in the short time he spent with the Generation of Miracles. Weren't they important for this Hanamiya too?

"But why? Why would he do that? What was his rea,-"

Aomine cut him off, his voice filled with disgust and badly disguised rage.

"He's got no reason for this. He's a sadistic asshole, that's why. He likes to watch others suffer and I'm sure he wants revenge for being humiliated by us."

"That's..." Kagami was lost for worlds. Could someone like that really exist? Someone who hurts others for his own pleasure?

A short pause followed, Akashi wanted to give them a moment to collect their thoughts, before he began speaking once more.

"The ones who attacked Yukio were his underlings. One by the name of Kazuya Hara and the other's name is Hiroshi Yamazaki."

He rummaged in his documents before pulling out three pieces of paper with different photos of people on them.

"This one is Hanamiya Makoto. Burn this face into your memory, Taiga."

The man on the photo had black-bluish hair that almost reached his shoulders and brown eyes. His eyes were cold and he seemed almost bored.

"This is Kazuya Hara. His weapon seems to be a knife; he is the one who stabbed Yukio."

He held up a photo of a male with light purple hair that covered his eyes, making it impossible to read his expression.

"And then there is Hiroshi Yamazaki. Be extra cautious of him, he managed to destroy Yukio's shield."

He had red-brownish hair which was slightly spiked and black eyes.

"We will try to find out where they are hiding and then we'll attack. I am going to call another meeting the moment we know anything else. You are dismissed."

* * *

It was later in the day, Aomine and Kagami sat at their usual spot under the tree in the garden. Aomine was quiet though, completely absorbed into his own thoughts and unaware of the worried looks Kagami sent him every now and then.

He knew Aomine was worried for his family and angry at this Hanami, but dwelling on the fact for forever wouldn't help them right now.  
It was the same situation as only a day before – Aomine was worried for the safety of the others. Finally But just as before, Kagami wouldn't leave him to think about such things.

He also had enough of being ignored. He leaned over and flicked the blue haired idiot's forehead.

"Oww..what the hell's your problem!?" Aomine was not amused by this, but Kagami didn't really care.

"Stop worrying already _Ahomine_. It's gonna be fine, you hear me?"

Aomine stared at him flabbergasted.

"How did you...?"

"Please, it's written all over your face."

"Still..." Aomine looked away, embarrassed at being read like an open book by the _clueless redhead_ of all people.

"We already talked this over, right? We're gonna do this together with everyone."

Kagami's tone was filled with confidence and such certainty Aomine didn't want to do anything but believe in his words - but still...he couldn't shake off the bad feeling he had.

"I know...but I can't help worrying." He sighed deeply.

Kagami furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought.

"Hmm...what could I do to make you believe me?" he mumbled lost in deep thought, more to himself than actually talking to his partner.

Aomine opened his mouth before thinking it over properly.

"Let me turn you into one of us?"

Kagami froze up the moment those words had left Aomine's lips and Aomine was positively _horrified_ at what he had just said so easily.

"W-wait! Kagami, I didn't mean i,-"

"You did or you wouldn't have said it." The other interrupted abruptly.

Kagami hit the bulls eye. The thought had crossed Aomine's mind countless times since yesterday. If Kagami was a vampire, his chances at survival would be much higher if he was simply hurt. Of course that didn't include wounds caused by silver weapons but still. He would feel much more reassured if Kagami was to fight as one of his kind. But _of course_ the other wouldn't want that.

"..."

There was an uncomfortable and awkward silence that threatened to fall over them but Kagami wouldn't let that happen. He felt like he had to tell Aomine what he thought or the other would take it the wrong way. The last thing Kagami wanted to do was hurt him like that.

"Aomine I...I honestly never thought about this before." At the crestfallen look he received he hurriedly continued.

"I-It's not like I don't like the idea of being together with you. But I have a lot of responsibilities and I still owe my aunt so much. I can't say yes right now, just like that."

Aomine nodded but otherwise stayed quite.

"A-Also..." a red hue appeared on Kagami's cheeks and he looked anywhere but at Aomine.

"If..._when_ we do that I don't want it to be because you're scared of losing me. When it's time for that i-it's supposed to be because we both want to be together a-and l-loveeachother!"

The words tumbled out of his mouth so fast it took Aomine a moment to _really _understand what Kagami had just said. When he did he felt his face heat up too but he looked Kagami straight in the eyes nevertheless.

"I-it's a promise then."


	13. I don't want to lose you

Merry Christmas, guys! So this will probably be the last chapter for this year. But maybe I'll get another one done until new yeas.  
Also I noticed the reviews are getting less and less. ( But I'm reeeeaaallly grateful for those who do review) Am I getting worse at writing? I won't stop doing it, no worries. I'll definitely finish this story, but still maybe some feedback if you have the time?. Anyway, on with the story, enjoy!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own KnB!

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Kagami groaned in slight annoyance.

"Yep." Was Aomine's bored reply and Kagami's eyebrow twitched.

The past few days Aomine had followed him around everywhere. And when he said everywhere then he _meant everywhere._

When he was in the living room Aomine would be there. If he was together with the other Generation of Miracles, Aomine was also there. When he went to sleep in his room Aomine was there too...okay so having the blue haired male cuddling up to him wasn't _that_ bad, the redhead had to admit.

Kagami didn't dislike the vampire's presence. Far from it actually. He was happy to know that Aomine cared about him so much and tried to protect him for all he was worth. And Kagami would do the same for his lover, no doubt. But every now and then he would like a moment for himself too. In the end he decided that it couldn't be helped in the current situation. When everything was calm and peaceful again he was sure Aomine wouldn't be so on edge anymore too.

Right now they were on patrol and initially Kagami wanted to split up so it would be quicker. Aomine had immediatly refused to do that. Well _of course_. Kagami wanted to slap himself - Kasamatsu had been severly hurt and defeated because he was alone. Splitting up was the worst thing they could do.

"...Still, I don't thin,-"

A hand on his mouth stopped him from saying anymore.

"Mwaht awr you dwoing?!"

Was Kagami's muffled shout and he was tempted to bite into the vampire's hand just out of spite. When Aomine leaned down close to him Kagami stiffened in surprise, though he did nothing to stop the other's advances.

He could feel Aomine's hot breath along his ear and neck and shivered involuntary. Aomine's hand moved to cup Kagami's cheek and the hunter tried to hold down the blush that threatened to spread across his face.

"Shh. Don't you feel it? We're being watched."

_What?_

Kagami blinked owlishly before Aomine's words sunk in and he wanted to die in embarassment. He swore he was going to...

He gently shook his head to get rid of such thoughts and tried to concentrate on anything that was irregular around them. After a second he nodded his head. There was someone following them around. For how long Kagami didn't know and he was slightly impressed that this guy could be on their tail with neither of them noticing sooner.

He slowly nodded his head to show Aomine he felt it too.

"What are we going to do?" he whispered lowly.

"Fight. What else?"

"Shouldn't we contact the others too?"

"Hmm...alright. Just in case."

Aomine's unoccupied hand reached down into the pocket of his jeans and he dialed a number he knew by heart. He let it ring for a few seconds before Aomine disconnected the call.

"That's done. So let's kick his ass."

Kagami nodded and was about to pull away, but suddenly Aomine grabbed his arm and held him in place.

The blue haired male quickly leaned down to capture Kagami's lips into a sweet and short kiss and pulled away just as quick.

"Wha..."

At the stunned look Kagami threw his way he simply smirked and stepped back a bit.

"You looked kinda disappointed earlier, so I thought I'd fix that."

This time Kagami couldn't hold down the blush and he wanted to wipe that cocky smirk off his arrogant partner's face.

"Just wait, I'll get back at you."

"I can't wait."

Aomine said rather suggestively and snickered before he turned completely serious and got into a fighting position.

"Let's do this."

"Yeah."

Kagami nodded and readied himself much like Aomine. Nothing happened after a few minutes and Aomine's patience was running out fast.

"Show yourself already you bastard! It's obvious we know you're here!"

"Ahh~! You're no fun."

A light purple haired male appeared from his hiding spot, emerging from within the shadows behind a large tree.

His eyes were covered by his somewhat spiky hair and attached on his belt were several sheaths for knives and with that fact alone it was crystal clear just who their opponent was. Kazuya Hara.

"Shut up, scum. We're going to make you pay for what you did to Kasamatsu!"

"Let's play then~!"

The moment those words left the psycho's lips he charged at them. Instantly Kagami whipped out one of his guns, aimed and started shooting numerous shots. He only managed to graze the enemy's cheek before he had to bring some space between them. He was specialized on fighting from a distance, shooting his targets before they got too close.  
But this guy was faster than anyone he had ever faced before and he was sure he wouldn't stand a chance in hand to hand combat against this guy. Not with those knives in his hand at least.

Aomine saw it differently though. He stood between Kagami and their attacker and thus allowed him to get away far enough to shoot once more. Meanwhile Aomine attacked Kazuya, elegantly dodging the others knives as if it were nothing.  
He was even faster than his enemy and seeing Aomine Daiki fight like that - Kagami finally understood just _why_ he was called one of the Miracles. But there was no time to admire Aomine right now and he readied his second gun. At the moment both were loaded with normal bullets. They just wanted to capture this psycho and get as much information from him as possible. Normal bullets would not kill him but paralyze him for a few moments - that would be their time to strike.

He breathed in deeply to calm himself and erased anything else from his mind, strongly concentrated on his goal and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit its target head on, right in the left leg of their enemy and he staggered. That was all it took for Aomine to send a quick but powerful kick to his stomach before their opponent could recover and he fell to his knees. Kagami held his guns up and slowly walked over to Aomine and their soon to be hostage.

"Move even an inch and I'll shoot." he threatened, but Kazuya Hara didn't respond.

Aomine turned around and opened his mouth to speak but in that moment a fist came flying towards him. He barely managed to dodge and jumped back to bring some space between him and the new intruder.

"Aomine! Are you okay?!"

"'m fine." he answered but his gaze never left the newcomer who started talking to his 'friend'.

"Getting beaten here, what exactly are you doin' you idiot?" the bulky guy said.

"Shut up. I don't need your help." the other hissed back, glared at his ally and slowly got up. The bullet wound already started to heal and it wouldn't take long before he was able to normally move again.

Now the tall, brown eyed male turned towards them and nodded in greeting.

"My name is Hiroshi Yamazaki and from now on I'll be your opponent too."

"Let's just get this over and done with." hissed Kazuya and got into a fighting stance, the newcomer doing the same before they both attacked Aomine.

"Shit!" Kagami cursed under his breath and immediately started to run in his partners direction, shooting at those bastards to try and slow them down just a little bit.

Aomine had a little trouble dodging the attacks from both males and soon got hit in the stomach by a strong fist, followed by a blow to his face. He staggered for a moment and that was the purple haired male's chance. He aimed one of his deadly knives at Aomine's stomach and already laughed maniacally.

What he didn't expect was the hunter to throw himself inbetween the knife and Aomine. He was stunned for a second before he laughed hysterically again and joyfully pushed it deeper into the wound.

"Urgh..." Kagami groaned in anguish as the knife sunk deeper and deeper into him. He could feel his blood trickling down, dropping on the ground and slowly it soaked through his clothes.

"KAGAMI!" Aomine shouted in shock and in a flash had kicked the cackling maniac away from him. He caught Kagami and carefully pulled the knife out.

"Ho~ho~! Seems like our work here is done, hihi!" and both of them disappeared into the shadows once more.

"Kagami! O-Oh shit. Hold on I..." But what could he do? He had no knowledge about medicine like Midorima and Kagami was bleeding furiously from the large wound inflicted on him. If this kept up he would...NO! He wouldn't let it happen!

"Kagami, I'm sorry. I really am, but I've got no choice."

Kagami's eyes were half-closed at this point and he barely registered Aomine's words. Aomine bent down and gave Kagami a chaste kiss, whispering a 'Forgive me' against his lips before going farther down to sink his teeth into Kagami's neck.

Kagami didn't even notice the pain from the bite, the pain from his stomach being far greater and his vision started to blur. After a few seconds Aomine pulled back and moved his head back up. He bit his lip with his fangs hard enough to make it bleed and bent down to kiss Kagami once more and at the same time feed him his blood so he could heal faster.

He knew Kagami would be angry at him later, but he couldn't bear the thought of Kagami dying.

* * *

First time writing a fighting scene, hope I did okay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	14. No regrets

Last update before the new year! I wish you all a Happy New Year and that you all will accomplish whatever you resolved to do in 2014!

Have fun reading this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB

* * *

It hadn't been long before the requested backup appeared and treated Kagami's wounds. Since he was only recently turned and injured when he was still human the wound would take longer to heal, but the bleeding had already stopped.  
They bandaged the area around his stomach and after they made it back and Kagami was taken care of, Aomine went to give a short report to Akashi and the rest of the Generation of Miracles. They needed to know about the events that had just taken place.

* * *

"I see. I am glad that both of you are alright. Even if it didn't happen under the best circumstances, I am happy to welcome Kagami into our family." the red head smiled faintly and Aomine agreed wholeheartedly. He did feel kind of guilty since Kagami wasn't able to decide for himself, but he definitely didn't regret it.

"But Aomine-kun, you do realize you have to be really careful in handling Kagami-kun, right?" Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

"...What do you mean?"

An annoyed sigh left Kuroko's lips. His face was the same as always, not betraying even a hint of his irritation, but his eyes practically screamed 'you idiot' at Aomine. But he took pity on the dense vampire and started explaining.

"You should remember the time when Akashi-kun turned Furihata-kun right? He wasn't himself at all the first few weeks of his change."

Aomine nodded slowly. That guy was always crying and depressed whenever Akashi wasn't around and that happened a lot at the time. Akashi was a busy man and had a lot of meetings to attend. He couldn't take a freshly turned vampire there, especially not with those mood swings.

"And then after Midorima turned Takao. You definitely should remember that."

Aomine grimaced at the memory. The cheerful and somewhat annoying guy had made a one-eighty after being changed. He snapped at everything and everyone and was so easily angered that most of them were avoiding him. Poor Midorima, really.

"So from those earlier experiences we can conclude that mates are really sensitive in the first few weeks after their change. They are somewhat needy for attention and want to be constantly around you. Some get easily upset like in Takao-kun's case and some depressed and start crying in an uncharacteristic way like Furihata-kun. Who knows how it will be with Kagami-kun. The upside is that it doesn't hold on for long.

"So...basically like a women on PMS?" he got smacked upside the head followed by an irritated sigh from Akashi and had to dodge Midorima's lucky item. Takao snickered, Kuroko sighed much like Akashi, Himuro stayed silent, Murasakibara didn't care and Kiyoshi simply kept smiling.

"Okay okay, geez. I'll go look after Kagami." and he was out the door a moment after.

"..."

"He's an idiot."

"You're right, Midorima-kun."

"I have never agreed more with a statement before."

"Same here~!"

"Hahaha!"

* * *

Kagami groaned groggily and reached up to rub his tired eyes. He felt like he had been run over by a truck, his whole body hurt and he had a bad headache.

"What the...!" and then his memory returned and his eyes widened in shock and panic. Was Aomine okay? Where was he? Why wasn't he dead? What happened after he passed out? He tried to sit up but an intense pain in his abdomen kept him from doing anything like that.

Right.

He had been stabbed - he forgot in his panic. He carefully rubbed over his wound and looked around. It seemed like he was in some kind of hospital if the medical equipment all around him and the white bed sheets and walls were any indication.

Before he could think anymore about where he was, the door opened to reveal the blue-haired male Kagami had panicked about.

"Aomine!"

"K-Kagami? You're awake? Thank god!" The vampire dashed over and hugged him, but was mindful of his wounds even in his excitement.

"Aomine, what happened? I was sure that I..." he trailed off. He didn't want to think about how he had almost died.

"Ah, well..." Aomine let go of him and stepped back a few metres, just so he was out of reach of the red head.

"Aomine...?" Now Kagami's voice had a worried but slightly demanding note to it and Aomine broke out in a cold sweat.

"Kagami, you're not...exactly human anymore."

"...Come again?"

"I kinda, might have...you know...turned you into one of us?"

The questioning gaze changed into a glare with full force, directed at the blue haired male standing in front of him.

"You did what?! Why the fuck did you do that?! I told you I didn't want to become a vampire just yet! I've got responsibilities! What the hell do you expect me to do now!?" he shouted enraged. But Kagami wasn't the only one who was angry.

"You aren't being fair! I had _no choice_! You would have died if I didn't do it! What did you expect me to do?! Just watch?!"

"I don't know, but turning me without my consent yo,-"

Aomine walked over towards the bed and grabbed Kagami's collar.

"I don't care! It was the only way and if I had to choose again I would do the same thing!"

"You can't just decide on your own about my life!"

"You did too! You just decided to throw yourself in front of me! What are you, an idiot?! I wouldn't have died from a minor wound like this!"

"You're the idiot here! He was out to kill one of us you asshole! It wouldn't be surprising if the knife was made out of silver or something! How were you gonna heal then, huh?! You might have died too, you arrogant bastard!"

They both panted heavily - all their shouting had left them breathless in the end.

"Goddamn it...! I was scared I'd lose you, idiot." Aomine said softly and Kagami's eyes widened in shock, but Aomine pressed on.

"If you were gone what would I have done? I don't want you to ever leave me Kagami." he let go of the red head's collar and wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him in for a hug, his head rested on Kagami's shoulder.

"Stay by my side, please." it was a barely audible whisper and Kagami's eyes softened. His anger dissipated completely at his partners words. Why had he been so angry in the first place? Aomine only wanted to help him, _he saved his life_. If he was honest with himself...it would have come to this sooner or later. Kagami was only upset that he couldn't decide for himself, but given the circumstances Aomine _really_ didn't have a choice. And now that he thought about it calmly...he would have done the same if it meant to save his loved one.

He pulled back a bit and Aomine looked at him with such honest eyes, his heart practically melted. He couldn't stay angry at him or reproach him.

"I love you." The words had left his mouth before he really thought about it, but it was nothing but the truth. When he had been stabbed earlier his first thought wasn't about his own wellbeing. He was worried over Aomine and if he was alright. He wasn't afraid of dying itself, but of the possibility to never see Aomine again - to never feel his warmth or hear his soothing voice. The thought hurt more than his wound and in that moment it became his biggest fear.

Aomine was still speechless and Kagami took that chance to continue.

"I...I would have stayed with you regardless. Vampire or human, I don't want to leave you either. I don't want you to get hurt or to see you sad."

He paused and gave Aomine a short kiss on the lips.

"Thank you...for saving my life."

Aomine didn't know what to say. His emotions were like a rollercoaster ride. He was overjoyed, a bit embarrassed, shocked but above all the intense feeling of love for the red head stood out. He simply leaned over to give Kagami a long and loving kiss and tried to convey all the feelings he couldn't put into words - because there weren't enough words to express his happiness in this moment - and hoped Kagami would understand. And he did. Kagami smiled into the kiss and pulled him closer to deepen it.

"...Ahem."

An awkward cough interrupted their moment of bliss together.

"Sorry to interrupt you but...I need to check on Kagami." Midorima tried to look anywhere but at them.

Both Kagami and Aomine blushed in humiliation and pulled apart.


	15. I want to meet them

Happy New Year to all my readers! I hope you all have a wonderful 2014! Enjoy the chaper~!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own KnB.

* * *

"You have no choice Taiga."

"I know."

"Trying to prolong it won't change the outcome."

_"I know."_

"Then what are you waiting for, Kagami?"

"Shut up, Ahomine. Why don't you make the call if it's so easy?"

"Nah."

"Tch."

"Calm down, Kagami-kun. I'm sure it's going to be okay."

"Kuroko's right Taiga. Alex will surely understand."

"..."

Kagami sighed in defeat and nodded sullenly. It had been three days since that fight with these guys - Kazuya and Hiroshi if he remembered correctly. Since today he was declared a completely healed by Midorima and allowed to move around freely again. He was currently in the living room together with the rest of the Generation of Miracles. In front of him on the wooden table lay his phone, ready to be used by him. The only problem was that Kagami wasn't exactly motivated to do anything like that. Everyone was watching him expectantly; even Akashi and the normally always stoic Kuroko and Midorima couldn't hide their curiosity.

When Kagami finally grabbed the mobile and dialled his aunt's number the occupants of the room all perked up, only to slump back into their seats when Kagami disconnected that call only seconds later.

"Don't be such a puss."

"Shut up asshole!" The redhead growled dangerously and Aomine was about to retort when he received an icy glare from Kuroko, a silent warning not to upset his mate unnecessarily.

"Sorry, didn't mean it." Aomine mumbled lowly instead of the planned comeback.

Kagami's expression changed immediately from one of annoyance to surprise until he settled for a gentle, almost loving look.

"It's fine. I'm just on edge, sorry."

Aomine decided then and there that those mood swings were going to be the death of him. Whether it be from Kagami killing him in his anger or because he couldn't take the cuteness of his angel anymore.

_...What am I? A highschool girl?_

Aomine was brought out of his reverie when Kagami stood up from the spot beside him on the sofa, mobile in hand with a serious expression on his face.

"I'm gonna go do it outside and _alone_."

Kagami really didn't want to have an audience when it was about to get ugly with his aunt shouting at him through the phone for being so careless.

His aunt still scared him sometimes even though he was a grown man by now. It seemed like some things never change.

The others simply nodded in acceptance and silently watched him leave the room.

* * *

Once outside Kagami sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

What would his aunt say? He was sure she wasn't going to hate him for being...different now. But she would definitely be mad – and Alex was terrifying when she was upset.

'Worrying won't help improve the situation' is what he always tells Aomine, but look at him now.

After another second of an almost mental breakdown he finally mans up and once again dials the number.

_**Ring.**_

_**Ri,-**_

"Taiga, dear~! How are you? Anything new?"

"H-Hey auntie..."

There was silence all of a sudden and Kagami broke out in a cold sweat.

"...Taiga, what's wrong? You haven't called me 'auntie' since you were fourteen."

Kagami silently cursed himself.

"Well, you see..."

And he told her everything. How one of his friends was injured while fighting, how they finally found out the culprits true identity. He told her about his and Aomine's relationship, the fight and how he was badly wounded and his only chance at survival was to be turned into a vampire.

He made sure to tell Alex that he was fine now, that there wasn't even a trace left of his wound. One of the many benefits of being a vampire after all.

He realized he was rambling by now, about the other members of the Generation of Miracles. That they treated him like a part of them, like family. In the short time he was with them they had become important to him and he would fight for each and everyone of them. To keep them safe. He talked about how he wanted to stay with them, with Aomine.

All that time his aunt didn't say a word. She was silently listening to everything he had to say, everything that he _needed _to tell somebody. When Kagami was finished she sighed quietly and the redhead's heart dropped.

"I want to meet them."

"Huh?"

"I said I want to meet them. The 'Generation of Miracles' and especially this Aomine. If you're going to stay there then I'm going to make sure they treat you well."

Kagami had to swallow hard, he really felt like crying – out of happiness. He took a deep breath to calm himself down before he laughed merrily.

"Sure. Anytime you want."

"And don't think you can laze around young _Tiger. _You'll still be doing work, vampire or not."

Kagami laughed and in the back of his mind he wondered why he had been worried in the first place.


	16. His ability uncovered

I'm on a roll~! Have fun reading and thanks for the lovely reviews/follows/faves. I love you guys!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own KnB.

* * *

So, Aomine finally understood just _what _Kuroko had meant when he said that his little angel would be somewhat needy for his constant attention. When he and Kagami were together they would always touch in some way. May it be that they would hold hands while walking or watching TV, snuggling closer under the blankets in the morning or when they were sitting next to each other on the couch with their shoulders touching like right now.

The other occupant of the room was Kuroko who was silently reading a book, but he was definitely amused at Aomine's predictament. Why? Well, turns out Kagami can be unbelievably jealous. And not the cute kind where he pouts because Aomine isn't paying him the attention he wants. No. It was the scary, _I'm-going-to-fucking-murder-you-if-you-even-touch-another-person-beside-me_ kind of jealous. They first discovered that little fact when Kise casually put his arm around his shoulder when they fooled around.

* * *

_"Aomine-cchi! You were awesome in training just then! When did you learn that new move?"_

_"I'm always awesome. Just a while ago actually. It was especially developed to kick Hanamiya's sorry ass!"_

_"That's the spirit, Aomine-cchi!" and Kise wrapped an arm around his comrade in a friendly manner._

_"..."_

_"...Hey..what's that dangerous aura? It feels like I'm being stabbed..." they both turned around to see Kagami standing behind them together with Kuroko. He was glaring daggers at them, the air around him crackled. Kuroko silently stepped back a few feet, shaking while he tried hard to hold back his laughter._

_'Tetsu you bastard, you knew he was there...!'_

_"K-Kagami-cchi...! How's it going, heheh?" Kise retracted his arm the moment his eyes fell on the angry redhead and he was already slowly taking a few steps back._

_"Good? That's nice to hear. If you excuse me, I'll have to go now. Bye!" and he was gone in a flash like the devil was on his tail._

_But when Kagami's furious gaze fell upon Aomine himself he thought that maybe, just maybe, he would prefer the devil over his lover right now._

* * *

It had taken him one hour to convince his jealous lover that he did _not_ have any secret relationships with _any_ of the GoM. The thought was nauseating and totally ridiculous. But Kagami wasn't himself right now so whether Aomine wanted to or not, he had to put up with it for a bit.

He was brought back to reality by Kagami calling his name.

"Ah sorry. What did you say? I was lost in thought."

"What could _you _possibly think about?" he ignored the biting tone. Kagami was only irritated because he hadn't listened.

"About you of course."

The redhead's mouth fell open before he blushed an amazing hue of red (Aomine didn't know it was possible) and spluttered something about him being a smooth bastard. After he calmed down enough to look Aomine in the eyes again he asked the question that had been on his mind since a few days.

"I just wondered...most of you guys have an ability right? Since I'm one of you now too, does that include me?" there was a short silence.

"Then let's find out what kind of ability you have Kagami-kun."

"What do you mean…?" Kagami was slightly confused at Kuroko's words.

"I meant that we should fight against you - not a real fight of course – to find out your ability and train it."

"So, should we call all of the Generation of Miracles together?"

Aomine suggested from his spot on the couch.

"Yes, that is a good idea, coming from you."

"HEY!"

* * *

A few hours later some members of the GoM and Kagami met in an enormous, empty room. Kuroko had told him that this was their second training room, exclusively for members of their group. Here they were able to further develop their skills and abilities and he assured him it was the perfect place to help Kagami find his strength.

"Where's everyone else? Midorima-cchi, Himuro-cchi, Akashi-cchi and a bunch of other people aren't here!"

"Akashi-kun had some things to take care of. Midorima-kun refused to come. And everyone else was busy. The only ones who could make it where Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun, myself and regrettably you. Now please shut up Kise-kun."

"How cruel!" the blond whined, crocodile tears rolling from his eyes.

"Now, Kagami-kun are you ready?" Kuroko ignored the obnoxious blond in favour of talking to the redhead.

Kagami looked rather sceptical at all of them, but in the end he just sighed in defeat.

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No."

"Thought so."

"First you are going to face Kise-kun."

Both of them made their way to the middle of the large room where they stood opposite each other.

"Are both of you ready?"

The blond smiled brightly at Kagami and the redhead raised an eyebrow. He didn't really know what to expect from the happy go lucky idot in front of him.

As if reading Kagami's mind the blonde's smile dimmed.

"Don't underestimate me Kagami-cchi. You'll surely regret it."

And then he was gone. In fact everyone just disappeared. Kagami blinked absolutely baffled. Everything was black, the bright, gym-like room had vanished and it was endless darkness all around him. He tried to call out to the others but no response came. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his senses and listen for any movement.

Nothing.

He opened his eyes once more and tried to find any signs of life.

Again nothing.

Just a black void where he was stuck, all alone. He started to aimlessly wander around, trying to hear anything that indicated another human being anywhere. He didn't know for how long he walked around like that but in the next moment everything suddenly came back to normal.

Kise stood in front of him, a little smirk on his lips with smugness surrounding him.

"It seems you can't do anything against Kise's ability."

Kuroko spoke calmly.

"Huh…?"

"My 'talent' is to show you things that aren't really there. I deceive your senses and you're trapped in the world I choose to create. There's no escape once you're trapped." Kise smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes and Kagami made a mental note to himself to _never_ mess with Kise.

"Next will be Murasakibara-kun."

Said male stopped his munching on his chocolate bar and slowly turned to face Kagami.

"Hmm okay." He quickly finished his candy and sluggishly moved to stand a few meters in front of the youngest vampire.

"You ready…?"

"Yeah, sure." Kagami shrugged, but he was a bit more on his guard this time. After the thing with Kise he knew Murasakibara probably was to be feared.

And he was right.

In the blink of an eye Murasakibara had moved from his spot – which was kind of amazing considering he was always so lazy and eating snacks – and reappeared in front of him with his fist aiming for his head. Had Kagami been a normal human he would not have been able to see the purple giant move at all, and sure as hell he would not have dodged the attack like he did.

He ducked, avoiding the others fist by a hair's breadth.

Kagami jumped back a few feet, but not quick enough when another fist came flying towards him; this time however, he wasn't able to dodge. He prepared for a lot of pain, but the moment it was supposed to make contact with his head, it stopped. Kagami's and Murasakibara's eyes widened – the redhead's in utter shock while the purple haired male had a look of disbelieve plastered across his face when there was a harsh light and Murasakibara was hurled across the room.

Complete silence fell over the room.

Slowly Murasakibara got up, a frown on his face and he rubbed his back in pain.

"What was that…?

"I…sorry. I don't know what…"

Kagami still stared wide eyed, flabbergasted at what had just transpired.

"It seems we have found out what your ability is, Kagami-kun."


	17. Chapter 17

Here, have another chapter~! Thanks for HimeNoririn's review, that practically gave birth to this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.

WARNING: Might cause caries cause of fluff overload.

* * *

Except Kuroko everyone was still bewildered, but it quickly dissipated. Kise was the first who composed himself and whistled.

"Not bad, Kagami-cchi."

Aomine nodded in agreement. He was so proud of Kagami, he was glad the redhead was his mate, Aomine really couldn't imagine anyone better than Kagami to be his other half. He didn't even notice the stupid love-struck smile he had on his face until he heard Kise snicker. He immediately set his lips into a scowl and hit the blond upside the head.

"Huh? So, what's my ability?" Kagami spoke up, still very much confused.

"First let's change locations. It's not a very comfortable place here." Kuroko replied and ushered the redhead out of the room with the other three following closely behind.

* * *

"So, let me explain to you about your ability. It seems to work similar to Kasamatsu-kun's 'talent'."

They were once more in the living room. Aomine was occupying one sofa alone, lazily lying on his back. Kuroko and Kagami sat on the opposite couch. Murasakibara and Kise both sat on an armchair with the purple giant eating some chips and Kise fidgeting around.

Kagami nodded at Kuroko as a sign to continue and the sky blue haired male began his explanation.

"Your ability, as Kise proofed, is absolutely useless against illusions of all kind. Against me, Himuro-kun, Akashi-kun, Kise-kun and Furihata-kun...well to put it bluntly: we would crush you."

Kagami cringed. He did not _ever _want to be these guys' enemies if that was the case.

"On the other hand people like Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun or Teppei-kun won't be able to even touch you. It seems you can deflect any kind of physical attack aimed at you without doing anything. It's like a constant shield around you, keeping you safe."

"Is that so? That's why Murasakibara was thrown back when he should have hit me."

He saw the purple giant scowl as the memory seemed to resurface. The redhead promptly fished out a snack out of his pocket and threw it over to Murasakibara who caught it easily. Like he would ever drop something as precious as food.

Kagami had made it his habit to carry around some snacks for the tallest member of the GoM. It was much easier to get him to do something or to lighten his mood if he had some candy to bribe him with.

"I wonder just how much damage you can take Kagami?" Aomine suddenly spoke up, sounding thoughtful. What a rare sight indeed.

"Hmm?" Kagami threw a questioning look at Aomine.

"I mean, is there a limit to this shield? Can it be overwhelmed?" the room remained silent several seconds, everyone trying to think of an answer to that question. Was there a limit? They didn't think there was one for Kasamatsu's shields, but in the end it got destroyed.

"For now we should leave that question for another day. We would have to experiment with that, but I think for today it was enough." Everyone nodded in agreement. Neither Aomine nor Murasakibara were very keen on being the one to try and break Kagami's shield. Aomine certainly didn't want to end up like the tall idiot and Murasakibara was fully content with only being thrown around once in a day.

"Well. I'll bid my farewell. I have some things to attend to."

"Ah, me too! I'll go visit Yukio-senpai! He's almost ready to go home~!"

"I'm hungry. I'm gonna go search for Muro-chin..."

And just like that, one after another, they left the room. In the end it was only Kagami and Aomine who were left in the common room.

Aomine faintly registered Kagami getting up and heard soft footsteps getting closer and then stopping right in front of where he laid.

"Hey Aomine. Sit up."

The blue haired male opened his eyes, staring confusedly up at Kagami's serious face.

"Come again?"

"I said you should sit up."

"...Why?"

"Just do what I say, damn it!"

Aomine gave in after that little outburst. Better not make it worse.

"Alright alright. Happy now?" he had sat up just like the redhead demanded. Seriously, what was his problem anyway? There were three other pieces of furniture he could park his ass on, why did it have to be...his lap? Wait what?

Sure enough, while Aomine was ranting inside his head Kagami had taken the liberty of sitting on his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. His head rested on Aomine's shoulder and he could feel the heat radiating off his partner's face.

"You could have just said that you wanted to cuddle, you know."

"Sh-shut up!" he tried to move away and Aomine could clearly hear the embarrassment in his lover's voice. But the blue haired male would have none of it and put his arms around Kagami's waist and pulled him back against his chest.

"I won't let you go." he smirked slightly and kissed Kagami's forehead lovingly. The others cheek were stained a crimson colour once more, but otherwise didn't try to escape anymore. The opposite actually. He just buried his face in Aomine's neck again to hide the fact that he was blushing so much, his arms tightening just the slightest bit.

"Hey, Kagami. Turn around, I want to see your face."

"No way." Aomine swore he heard a pout in Kagami's voice. He really could get used to this.

"Come on~!" he kissed the redhead's cheek in an attempt to coax him into turning around. It proofed as a successful strategy because Kagami reluctantly turned around and looked up at him. He was blushing so much even his ears were red and he tried to avoid eye-contact at any cost. What an adorable dork, Aomine thought fondly and smiled gently.

Again those plump lips moved to form a pout and Aomine leaned down slowly and in reply Kagami turned his head slightly to the side to give his lover better access.

"So cute..." Aomine whispered and his warm breath hit Kagami's lips with every word he spoke and the redhead shivered in anticipation. His gaze lingered on Aomine's lips, his own already slightly parted and his eyes half lidded.

Aomine chuckled lowly at the willingness Kagami displayed before ever so slowly closing the gap between them with a simple but sweet kiss.

Aomine didn't know how long the kiss lasted, or when he moved one hand down to grab Kagami's. He was to concentrated on the feeling of thos soft and sweet lips moving against his.  
But what he _did_ know was that for him it was all too short and he wished it would have never ended. No matter how many times he kissed his lover, Aomine found he could never get enough.

But the need for air proved to be a problem and they (very) reluctantly had to pull apart. Kagami's cheeks were a bright red and Aomine chuckled at the adorably. They didn't move, they were much too comfortable in the closeness of each other. Aomine still held onto Kagami's hand and drew gentle circles on the back of his hand.

"...ne more..." the redhead mumbled something inaudible and tugged a bit at the blue eyed male's hand.

"Hmm?"

"I-I said: one more, Ahomine!" If possible Kagami's blush darkened even more.

"Ohh...Oh." For a split second Aomine smirked teasingly at his shy lover before it softened into a gentle smile.

"With pleasure." with those words he leaned in once again for another sweet kiss.


	18. R 1

Super long chapter and also I'm sorry?

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.

* * *

Some days passed after they determined what kind of ability Kagami possesed as a vampire. Slowly Aomine began to notice the change in Kagami's bahaviour. Just as Kuroko said, Kagami was constantly in his vicinity and much more cuddly than before.  
When he kissed the red-head said male would blush in response and try to hide the red hue on his cheeks. Aomine found it both very amusing and unbelievable cute and did it as often as possible.

The downside was he was just like Takao had been - a ticking time bomb. Just a little remark that was only meant to tease and Kagami would practically explode. Sometimes he was in a really bad mood for no reason and no one wanted to be near him in those moments.  
There had been several occasions were Kagami had stormed off to his room in anger after yelling at Aomine, only to emerge once more only minutes after to apologize and hug the bluenette almost to death.

As this pattern continued Aomine felt how he was slowly getting a bit bothered by it all. He had to think twice about anything he said in fear of upsetting Kagami and even that didn't guarantee that he wasn't going to snap at him. It was really stressful to deal with all of this and he wasn't used to the 'new' Kagami yet, but he tried to handle it as best as he could. Yes, Kuroko had warned him, but it didn't really prepare him for this.

"Aomine, are you listening to me?" the red-head glared slightly at him.

"Ah. Yes of course." _Well, shit. He wasn't_.

"Really? Then what did I say?"

"..."

"I fucking knew it. Aomine you could at least listen fo,-" he blocked Kagami out at this point. He wouldn't miss anything, it was the usual lecture. After one or two minutes more Kagami realized that Aomine was _still_ not listening to him and that was the final straw.

"You're not listening again!" _Oh goddamn it._

"Could you shut up? You're annoying."

"...Come again?" there was an underlying threat in his Kagami's voice now and Aomine got even more (genervt, aggressiv)He had had enough.

"Your goddamn moodswings annoy the hell out of me, you know." he growled.

"Oh? Well maybe you should just listen to me instead of zoning out like an idiot all the time!"

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me, bastard!" they nearly shouted at this point and glowered at each other.

"God, I shouldn't have turned you. You became so annoying, just shut up already!"

* * *

AO POV

* * *

He regretted it the moment the words left his mouth. Kagami flinched, his words hit him like a blow to his face and Aomine saw tears welling up in those beautiful ruby eyes of his.

"Hey, Kagami...I didn't mean i,-" Aomine tried to approach the freshly turned vampire, but Kagami slapped his hands away.

"Fuck off! Don't you d-dare touch me!" he tried to shout but his voice almost broke and Aomine's heart felt like it had been stabbed. What had he done?

"I hate you!" Kagami spat out before he quickly turned around and ran away.

Aomine stood planted to his spot before reality hit him - he had badly hurt his lover with his words. Even if he spoke them in his anger, he shouldn't have. Maybe Kagami was being emotional before, but that sure as hell wasn't the case this time - he had made him _cry_.

If it only had been one of his moods he would be back already, probably still sulking a bit, and Aomine would apologize and everything would be alright again. But that wasn't the case. He didn't come back. Aomine cursed himself a dozen of times while he ran to Akashi's office. He needed the others help, they had to find Kaga as quickly as possible.

* * *

Kagami's POV

* * *

Aomine's words were like a slap in the face. How could he just say that? Kagami felt the tears in his eyes refused to let them fall. He didn't want Aomine to see just how fragile he was and just how _much_ his words had hurt him.

He knew he was being clingy the past few days and a bit emotional, but he couldn't help it.  
He really wanted to be with his lover, it was like he was pulled in by a magnet. He wanted to have Aomine aroung him the whole time, to just be with him.

Was that really such a bad thing?

He loved him, so of course he wanted to be with Aomine...but then again, Aomine never said he loved him back, did he? Maybe he had misunderstood something?

Perhaps Aomine only felt guilty about what happened and felt it was his responsibiliy to take care of Kagami. Maybe the Generation of Miracles were wrong and he wasn't Aomine's mate after all and he had actually started to get on his nerves?

He saw Aomine's mouth moving, but he didn't really hear what he said. His head was ringing, so many thoughts were going through his mind all at once. He barely registered that Aomine had reached out his hand towards him, but when he finally did he slapped it away. He didn't want to be touched right now, at least not from the blue haired vampire.

"Fuck off! Don't you d-dare touch me!" he tried to shout and his voice almost broke.

"I hate you!" he spat out before he quickly turned around and ran away. Trying to run away from the pain and sadness.

* * *

Kagami only stopped once he was far away from the mansion and the tanned male.  
He was panting heavily from all the running when he noticed he was near the outskirts of town. He hadn't looked were he ran to - actually he didn't really care either way, as long as he got away from Aomine as far as he could. Then the cruel reality set in.

Aomine hadn't tried to go after him.

Kagami's heart heart dropped and his breath caught in his throat. He had been right after all. The other was probably happy he was gone, finally rid of the annoying little pest that kept bugging him. He felt how his tears threatened to fall once more at the thought. He was such an idiot.

"Aww, what a poor soul. All alone in a place like this?"

Kagami gasped and turned around to see a man with black-bluish hair. He was somewhat familiar, but in his hazy, confused and troubled state he couldn't really place it and just shoved the thought to the back of his mind.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk, so leave me alone please." he tried to be polite but the weird guy simply smiled and stepped a bit closer.

"You seem so upset. I'm sure you don't deserve this kind of treatment, but Aomine never was a patient man."

Now all of Kagami's warning bells rang in his head and he backed away.

"How do you know...?!" and then it made click. He was this Hanamya guy, the leader of those damn psychos and the one who ultimately pulled the strings behind the murders.

"You!" he wanted to take out his guns but realized with growing panic that he had forgotten them at the estate of the Generation of Miracles. He didn't plan on going anywhere so he thought it for unnecessary to take them along.

"Now, now. I'm not here to fight Kagami Taiga."

"Bullshit...! You're the bastard who's been killing all those innocent people! When the others find yo-"

"The others? Who? Aomine who just dumped you? I don't think so."

Kagami was too shocked to reply at first and his voice shook.

"W-what do you mean...?"

"Oh? Don't you already know? Aomine Daiki got tired of you and threw you away, as simple as that. He's been always like that. Playing around a bit here and there before getting bored and annoyed." Hanamiya shook his head and tsked.

"T-That can't be..." Hanamiya saw the heartbroken expression on the redhead's face and had to hold back a snicker.

"Believe me. That's just the same thing they did to me." he said and put on a false act of sadness and hurt.

"No!" Kagami shook his head in disbelieve.

"They told me what you did! You atta,-"

"Attacked someone of the tribe, am I correct? I did no such thing. I would _never_ betray my comrades. The truth is they didn't need me anymore and tried to find a way to get rid of me. Does that sound familiar? You're the same after all."

He almost had it, he saw him falter and look away.

"Let me help you." he stepped closer to Kagami and noted how he didn't back away this time.

"I know how you feel. I won't ever betray you." he saw those red eyes cloud over, Hanamiya was _almost_ _there_. He sent a fake friendly smile Kagami's way and stepped even closer.

He saw there was still a spark of resistence in those ruby eyes, a stubborn part of Kagami Taiga seemed to refuse to believe the Generation of Miracles or especially _Aomine_ were capable of doing such a horrible thing. But in his unstable condition it wouldn't take even a minute to break the last bit of doubt in him. His ability would help him with that. no problem.

Hanamiya simply had to gain his trust, to promise him what he desired: Someone who needed him like Kagami needed Aomine, someone who would hold him dear. And Hanamiya would convince the young vampire that Aomine saw him as a nuisance, as a bother. And who would be there for the poor, lost and hurt soul? Hanamiya of course.

He reached up to pull the redhead into a hug and he felt how his body tensed before relaxing. He practically felt that last bit of resistance crumble and Kagami giving in.

_Got you._

He grinned madly, but his voice was almost sickenly sweet and gentle.

"I won't hurt you...I won't throw you away." he softly whispered into Kagami's ear and he felt how the redhead went limp in his embrace. He slowly pulled away and that crazy smile was making its way onto his lips.

Those vibrant red eyes were dull now, without any emotion in them at all. The hesitance and doubt was gone and he was completely caught in Hanamiya's spider web of lies.

Hanamiya started laughing in an obscene manner and grinned.

"Now you're mine."

Really, letting his mate leave in a state like that. It was too good to be true. He had easily made the vulnerable vampire in front of him into one of his mindless little puppets thanks to that imbecile Aomine. _That idiot had played right into his hands._

It was the perfect bait for the Generation of Miracles and the chance he had waited for for two years to finally destroy them.

* * *

"Did you find him?" Aomine was out of breath, hands on his knees as support as he tried to catch his breath.

"No, not yet Aomine-kun. Takao-kun is looking for him with his hawk-eye but..." Kuroko replied, he also panted slightly.

"Damn! It's all my fault!"

Kuroko sent a sympathetic look in Aomine's direction. Yes, maybe the bluennette was at fault for what happened, but it wasn't the time to to put he blame on anyone.

"It's going to be alright. We have to concentrate on finding Kagami-kun right now." he patted his back in a somewhat comforting manner.

"I know, I just..." Aomine looked away with a guilt-ridden expression.

"I THINK I FOUND HIM!" it was Takao that had shouted out just then. Relieve washed over the one's in the vicinity and they quickly ran over to where Takao was.

"Where? Where is he?" Aomine franctically asked.

"Just outside of town an,- wait...he isn't alone!" Takao paled, his eyes widening at what he saw.

"Who else is with him?!" It was Akashi that had asked, he had arrived moments after Aomine and Kuroko.

"Hanamiya! That's definitely him! We have to hurry!"

"Kagami!" it took them only a few minutes to reach the two and the Generation of Miracles were prepared to fight. Just as Aomine was about to lurch for Hanamiya, Akashi stood in his way.

"What the hell are you doing?! We have to help Kagami!" Aomine was desprate at this point, the only thought on his mind was to take his mate to safety.

"Something is wrong, Daiki. Calm down." Akashi's heteromatic eyes never left Hanamiya's grinning face.

"What do you mean?!"

Akashi motioned over to Hanamiya and Kagami.

"He isn't resisting in the _slightest_. He isn't even acknowledging our arrival Daiki. Look carefully."

And Aomine reluctantly listened to his leader and when he did he was shocked. The warm red eyes he came to love so much and that always shined with passion and determination were dull and Kagami's face was absolutely emotionless.

"Wha...It can't be...!" his eyes widened and he involuntary took a step back in utter shock.

Akashi's eyes flashed dangerously at Hanamiya who only grinned with mirth.

"I demand that you hand over Kagami Taiga this instant."

"Oh~! Reeeally~?" he asked in a sing-song voice.

"_And what if I don't_?" the playful tone had vanished and was replaced by a mocking snarl.

"..." Akashi silently moved into a fighting positon and the other three followed suit.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. I'm not here to fight today. I'll just take my price", he pulled Kagami down to lick the corner of his mouth and he enjoyed every minute of the look of rage and hate on Aomine's face, "and leave for today. Feel free to try and get him back though."

"You think we'll just let you go like that, huh?! You bastard!"

"If not I can not guarantee for your lover's safety. Are you prepared to pay the price?"

Aomine, Takao and Kuroko all hesitated and turned to look at Akashi. They waited for him to make his decision. And even though Akashi's mind screamed at him not to let Hanamiya go, he didn't see any other choice. His glare intensified and through gritted teeth he declared his final decision.

"We will let you go for now. But you can be sure that we will hunt you down and wipe your existence from this planet."

"Heheh. Whatever you say. We will see how this ends in the near future~!"

And they were gone.


	19. We trust in you

Just a short chapter to not keep you waiting for too long. Hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews/faves and follows~!

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.

* * *

"Akashi-kun, we have to act quickly now."

"Silence, know your place. I am aware of what I have to do Tetsuya." Akashi glared heatedly at Kuroko.

"It wasn't my intention t,-"

"I said you should be quiet. I am warning you."

Kuroko nodded silently. Akashi wasn't his calm and usual self right now. The redhead had taken a heavy blow and he was anything but pleased by being played around like that by Hanamiya of all people.

Then there was the matter about getting Kagami back from the clutches of that madman. No doubt both Akashi and Aomine blamed themselves for what happened. But they had to somehow get Akashi to think clearly again. With the redhead snapping at and not really listening to them they would make no progress. They needed their leader now more than anytime before. Kuroko heard how the others started chattering nervously among themselves. This wasn't good. He had to try again.

"Akashi-kun, I think tha,-"

"Tetsuya, that is the third time you defy me and speak without my consent."

Kuroko froze in his spot when he saw how Akashi's golden eye glimmered faintly. He broke out in a cold sweat and tried to apologize, to step back...but he simply couldn't move. Under the pressure of that glower he was completely at the mercy of the redhead. The whole room was silenced immediatly by the deadly aura suddenly coming from their leader and the fact he was so close to using his ability.

No one dared to say a word - to even breath.

Except one brown haired vampire by the name of Furihata Kouki.

He moved to stand inbetween the motionless Kuroko and an silently fuming Akashi, even though he was visibly shaking. He couldn't just standby and watch this chaos any longer. He knew Akashi could be scary, the withering glare he threw Furihata's way was enough evidence for that. But he wouldn't be deterred by that. Akashi wouldn't hurt him, he knew that. He trusted him from the depth of his heart.

"Seijuuro-kun, p-please calm down..." he took a cautious step towards his lover whos glare just intensified in response.

"Are you trying to give me orders? You?" there was such an arrogant, derogative tone in his voice, it took all Furihata had to not flinch at those words. Akashi wasn't thinking about what he said at the moment, blinded by anger and no doubt haunted by guilt.

Furihata pressed on and stepped even closer, they were only a few feet apart now and Furihata already felt the impact of the pressure of that golden glare, depriving him of his energy. The shivering male slowly reached out a hand but stopped halfway when he saw the defensivness in Akashi's ruby and golden eyes.

He smiled softly at his other half.

"Seijuuro...I know you better than anyone else. You're worried and angry b-but you need to calm down to give proper orders. Everyone's counting on you...so please...!"

The occupants of the room all held their breath. Furihata always had been surprisingly brave and stubborn. Stupidly honest, too. He would always say what was on his mind, even if there were serious consequences.

"Seijuuro..." Furihata's voice was barely above a whisper now, but the plea was clearly there. The brunet reached out his hand once more and gently touched Akashi's cheek, caressing it with his thumb. In return he received a slightly startled look but Akashi didn't pull away from his touch.

"You're a great leader. Everyone trusts you with their life, so please calm down." Furihata slowly leaned over and gave Akashi a shy, short kiss on the lips.

There was a brief moment of silence that felt like a millenium for the Generetion of Miracles before Akashi closed his eyes, sighed tiredly and nodded. He gently placed his hand on top of the brunet's and opened his eyes, now a clear and calm red and gold once more.

"I apologize my love, everyone."

He smiled faintly before he turned absolutely serious, his mind calm, his thoughts sorted out and ready to get his revenge.

"Teppei, Tatsuya, Takao and my dear Kouki."

Everyone seemed to awaken from their stupor and listened attentively. Finally Akashi was back to normal - well as normal as Akashi can be anyway.

"You four will keep watch over the mansion. The rest is going to accompany me for a visit to our dear friend Hanamiya. I don't want to come back here to see our home destroyed by Hanamiya's dogs, so be on your guard."

Everyone smiled, relieved that their leader had regained his senses. Thank god Furihata was with them, who knows what would have happened otherwise.

"_Understood!_"


	20. Kazuya Hara

I feel like this didn't turn out all right, but I tried my best. I may rewrite this in the future. Still, I hope you enjoy anyway!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own KnB.

* * *

"An underground dungeon?" Midorima pushed up his glasses, eyebrows raised in disbelieve.

"Are you shitting me?" Aomine furrowed his brows and stared at the entrance with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes, it seems rather old fashioned." Kuroko piped in, also being put off by this.

"He always had a screw loose, so it ain't surprising."

"..."

"Either way, it's going to be fine. Right, Akashi-cchi?"

The blond said with a bright smile on his face. After Kasamatsu was almost healed by now and could leave the hospital tomorrow, Kise had cheered up considerably and was almost back to his old self. They were all relieved to see the blond's smile and loud voice again – even though it was annoying sometimes.

"Of course. Who do you think I am, Ryouta?" Akashi smirked slightly.

"We will bring Taiga back and take care of Hanamiya Makoto once and for all. Are you ready?"

"Of course, Akashi-cchi~!"

"Yes, Akashi-kun."

"Mhm~ I'll follow Aka-chin everywhere he wants."

"Sure, whatever. Just give your orders 'boss'."

"We don't have a choice now, do we?"

And so they took the first step into the (overly dramatic looking) underground that would lead the way to their nemesis.

The final battle was drawing near.

* * *

The inside was surprisingly modern. They had expected some kind of cavern or something similar to catacombs even, with bats hanging from the ceiling and it would be so dark and disgusting just like Hanamiya's personality.  
But everything was newly built, mosaic floors and big, adorned doors, lamps on the wall that lit the way. If they didn't know any better they could have sworn this thing was some kind of underground palace. They cautiously made their way through hallway and hallway, door and door until they stepped into an enormous but empty room.

"What's this place?" Kise blinked in confusion. This whole place was so weird in his opinion. There was no sight of their supposed enemies, just countless doors and disturbingly long hallways. Shouldn't they have already att,-

The moment that thought crossed his mind he had to dodge a knife that was thrown with so much accuracy that if he hadn't moved, would definitely have killed him.

"Shit!"

"Kise, are you alright?"

"Where the hell are you hiding you bastard?! Show yourself!?"

Akashi silently stepped forward to examine the knife.

"I've seen that before, Akashi-kun. There is no doubt that this is Kazuya Hara."

"As I thought."

"Aww man. You're no fun at all~!"

One of the doors slowly opened to reveal the purple haired male who grinned sadistically at them. They all could feel the blood-thirst coming from him.

"You finally showed yourself huh? Then I guess you're ready to face us?"

"Aomine moved into a fighting position but suddenly Kise stood in front of him.

"Oi, Kise, the fuck are you doing?!"

"He's the one who attacked Yukio-senpai. He's mine, Aomine-cchi. Don't interfere."

His eyes were darker than usual, the thought of eliminating the one responsible for hurting his lover like that was the only thing on his mind right now. He would take revenge.

"Tch. Fine, have him if you want. But make sure he suffers, you hear me?"

"Also, be careful Ryouta. And when you are finished here you will immediately follow us. Understood?"

Kise nodded in reply before going forward to stand in front of the psycho while the others went through the next door leading yet into another hallway.

"Hmm~? I'll quickly take care of you then, like with your pathetic mate."

Kise's eyes darkened even more and pure hate shined in those amber orbs.

"Bring it."

* * *

In a flash he was gone from his position and reappeared only a few meters in front of him. Kazuya started throwing his knives at an inhuman speed and Kise had trouble keeping up with him. Since his senses were much better than those of humans or even hunters, he could keep up with the movements and attacks - but only barely. He had to simultaneously avoiding the attacks _and_ try to keep enough distance between them.

Kazuya noticed the slight troubles the other had and an idea hit him - his grin only widened and Kise narrowed his eyes at him. The next knife was going for his feet and the blond easily sidestepped the suddenly slow throw. In the back of mind he wondered why the attacks suddenly decreased in speed, but it was only for a split second that he had his answer. When Kise sidestepped an attack once more his balance was broken by a knife flying straight to his feet. He stumbled only for a second and that was all the maniac needed. One of his weapons finally hit it's original target.

"Argh...!"

Kise let out a pained groan as the knife deeply embedded itself into his leg. He tried to move away but the next one hit his other leg too and he fell to the ground.  
The wounds hurt like hell and soon started to burn and it took all his willpower for him not to cry out in pain. This was made out of silver, he realized too late. Damn it.

"Aww, does it hurt? Don't worry, I'll end it soon."

The mad grin on his face promised anything but good and Kise struggled to get up, to get away but he couldn't. The silver was burning so much, it was unbearable.

He stiffened when he felt cold metal press against his throat and swallowed thickly. This couldn't be the end, right? It just couldn't...

"Yukio-senpai..."

He whispered as his hazy and scared mind flashed to his beloved mate that waited for him to return.

"You'll see him again eventually, because I'm going to kill him too. Bye-bye~!"

And with one movement of his hand the blond member of the Generation of Miracles was dead, lying unmoving on the ground with a pool of blood slowly forming around him.

Kazuya laughed merrily and turned around to leave the pathetic sight behind. The Generation of Miracles were no big deal after all, just a bunch of weaklings.

"Not worth my ti,-!"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence because of the horrible pain he suddenly felt. His eyes widened in fright and his face was panic-stricken.

"Aaaargh! What th,-!"

His surroundings disoriented and the place where the corpse of Kise Ryouta was supposed to be was vacant.

"What the hell is going...on...?!" he wheezed out through shallow breaths. His eyes widened in absolute terror and disbelieve. In front of him stood the blond he just _supposedly_ killed, coldly smiling down at him.

In his hands he held one of _his_ knives, which was deeply buried in his chest - right through his heart - and he began to feel the dreaded burn of the silver weapon.

"H-How...?"

"Did you really think it would be that easy to defeat someone from the Generation of Miracles? The moment you stepped into this room you were already trapped within my illusion. Your fate was already decided from the moment I was your opponent."

"N-No way! That's no,-" a cough interrupted Kazuya and blood stained his lips.

The smile Kise had previously on his face was gone in an instant and it made you question if it had been an illusion as well.

"I won't let you lay even a finger on them again. Or on anyone else for that matter."


End file.
